A Mortal Infatuation
by EastCoastSociopath
Summary: Kimieka a normal teenage girl is sent to the immortal realm. What is the reason these Gods think she's so dangerous, and why are they trying to seduce her? AU, reverse harem. WARNING: LEMON sporadically sprinkled from Chapter 6 on wards. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my first fanfic, I know the prologue is always the most boring part of the story but please keep reading and let me know what you all think!**

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Prologue_

* * *

Kimieka Hideki accepted the small award after offering a polite bow to the Headmistress; she was after all half Japanese and removed herself from the stage, ignoring the spiteful glances from the pampered faces thrown her way. No words of congratulations were whispered to her as she found her seat amongst the rest of the graduating middle schoolers, which suited Kimieka just fine. She found she was not the best in most social situations and refrained from the pursuit of any friendships. It was not that she was shy, rather she thought herself remarkably self assured compared to most girls her age. It was more that she found it quite of a useless endeavour. You could never be certain how long a precious person would be around for after all. That was the simple truth of it. Besides Kimeika did not have any spare time to waste on such endeavours, her studies were almost overwhelming and would only grow when she entered high school. All the better.

As the rest of the closing ceremony finally ended, and the rows of seated parents and students became less and less, Kimieka found herself unnaturally tired. Thinking the long nights of extracurricular studies had finally caught up with her she made to retire to her dorm room, where her belongings had already been packed; ready for the orphanage where she would stay until the start of the new school year. Before she had left the presentation hall she felt suddenly faint-_God have I forgotten to eat again?_

Her vision started to blurr. No she distinctly remembered eating some of the buffet from earlier that night. Had she pushed herself too hard with her studies and was now paying the consequences? She refused to acknowledge she was that weak, and took the rest of the steps to exit the hall.

"My dear, are you feeling quite alright?"

It was almost startling to hear someone speak Japanese so fluently, particularly in a country like America and Kimieka stumbled to face the voice. A toad. Well at least that is what the woman looked like; with skin so brown and wrinkled it resembled a discarded, used paper bag left to itself. She had a strange appearance, almost as if it was contrived, with her frayed, wizened hair pulled in place by a wooden ornament; successfully resembling a dango. She was clearly Japanese though and dressed her shrunken and decrepit figure in a silken Kimono so exquisite that Kimieka found herself slightly jealous of it.

Realising the old woman was waiting for her reply, Kimieka quickly offered a nod before pushing herself forward in hope to continue her short route to the dorms. Her knees however buckled in protest and she found herself slunk across the timber floor, her legs completely disobeying any order to rise. In fact she found any thought process at the moment almost impossible. She only watched dumbly as the Toad woman hobbled towards her and pressed a thumb to her temple. She faintly noticed the peculiar sensation of invisible water washing over her from the contact, and if she was in her right state of mind would find the feeling alarming.

"Don't worry dear, Oha Asa will take care of you" was the last thing Kimeika heard before the floor was swept up from underneath her and her world went blank.


	2. Of Algae and Mud

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Chapter 1: Of Algae and Mud_

* * *

To say Kimieka was upset to find herself waking up soaked, in the murky, algae riddened water of what looked like a swamp, would be the understatement of the century. On top of that she found it annoyingly difficult to exit the slippery slopes of said swamp without her shoes; which had no doubt been lost to the waters murky depths. As a result, she was almost plastered with the sticky, foul mud which had unfortunately found its way in to the most uncomfortable regions of her school uniform. This, along with the rank odour that clung to every pore of her skin succeeded in creating the most severe facial tick she had ever had the misfortune to produce.

With an upper body strength she was surprised she possessed she hauled herself up onto the grassy bank with a sickening squelch.

"Do you mind?"

Kimieka would have squealed in surprised if she wasn't so utterly spent.

The voice belonged to a man, probably not much older than herself, and was spoken in perfect Japanese. He was tall, like, basketball tall, with shoulders wide enough to block any jump shot. But no star athlete would wear _that _haircut. He possessed hair so green in colour it was almost insulting to the eye, not to mention outrageously unnatural. However it _was_ natural, at least she thought. The colour in no way hindered his beauty, his bangs casual hung down to frame his pale completion, in fact it instead enhanced it. His green eyes sparkled with more intelligence than you'd think at first glance, as if he knew what he looked like in that ridiculously traditional too-fancy haori. And come on, with the tabi sock and sandals? In _this _neighbourhood? Please. It wasn't to say the outfit didn't suit him, actually Kimieka had never seen someone wear such things so _well, _it was just-this was America wasn't it? How embarrassing!

Actually, the more she thought about it, this didn't seem like the typical Orange County heat she was so use to. In fact she was rather _cold. _She didn't remember anywhere with such a large swamp or dense forestry, or a place so isolated you could not hear a single car engine. She couldn't help but to feel suddenly uneasy.

"Are you mute?"

Her facial tick returned with a vengeance. She had never heard a more disgustingly pompous voice, even if it bordered on slightly dreamy. She flung herself up of the ground to her full height, which was regrettably only eye level with his broad chest. Realising she must bear an uncanny resemblance to the mud pies she use to make as a child, she donned her most ferocious glare to look in his eyes and tried to suppress her rising anger when she met with his bored look. He clearly saw the internal battle of her emotions and quirked a thin green brow in amusement.

That was it.

She would **murder** him.

He would die, and she would go to prison, but oh Lord would it be worth it.

She clenched her fists ready to punch the bastard in his freakishly gorgeous face, when a second voice threatened to push her heart into cardiac arrest.

"Ne, Shin-Chan is that a mortal?"

The second voice belonged to a much shorter man around the same age, though he was still ten or so centimetres taller than Kimieka in comparison. He had long straight black hair which was unsuccessful in his attempt to be kept out from his face, and a wide sinful smirk that Kimieka could not help but find attracted to. The most bizarre quality of his appearance was the midnight black cat ears that formed two peaks on the top of his head, which was, _of course_ accompanied with a rather fluffy look tail; and wagged excitedly like a dog that had finally seen its master after a long day apart.

"Of course I'm a mortal, what the hell kind of question is that!?"

The cat freak looked utterly delighted in her proclamation. She watched as his narrow eyes widened in excitement.

"Eh, but you don't look anything like how I thought you would be" he pouted.

Was he disappointed?

"I thought you would be a little scarier, and a little less smelly," he pointed to the coating of mud she was wearing almost as an afterthought.

Was

He

Fucking

Kidding?

Did this freak have a death wish?

"Takao, that is enough" Greeny seemed to sigh. "Oha Asa predicted a great gift today, we should not be disappointed"

This was getting far too bizarre. And Oha Asa? Why did that nonsense sound so familiar? Kimikea could feel the drying mud crack as she scrunched her face up in confusion. She just needed to go back to her dorms and have a rest. She _had_ been pushing herself hard with her studies, perhaps she was having a mental breakdown and was living in a delusion where men had bright green hair and cat features. When she was rested everything would be back to normal? But Lord did this seem real. Down to the disgusting scents that assaulted her nostrils.

Could she really be capable of imagining such detail?

If she was indeed capable and all this was just her mind sending her through a loop, she would be highly disappointed in the fact she had just imagined herself into an extremely embarrassing _not to mention disgusting, _fantasy situation.

"Load it on the back of the carriage Takao" the greeny ordered gesturing vaguely in her direction, meanwhile bussing himself cleaning a small drop of mud- Kimieka realised she must had spilled on his sandal- from earlier.

Takao, the cat-man, pulled an expression similar to a child who realised they could not leave the dinner table without finishing all the vegetables on their plate.

"But Shin-Chan, that looks heavy and we still have ages before the kingdom, and I already have to pull you and-

_It? That? _ Where they seriously taking about her like that? And _heavy!_ It was evident from the start that these boys-or whatever they were- had absolutely no consideration for manners, and though Kimikea was usually blessed with an abundance of patience, today she had been in short supply ever since she had awoken up frozen and filthy in swamp water. And so when the Takao cat-freak moved to haul her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes(still mumbling that if greeny wanted the mortal as a lucky charm he should get it himself), Kimieka made sure to voice her displeasure in the form of a hard slap to his left cheek.

She had never hit a person before, and she found the painful sensation of pins and needles that the blow had left her with quite reassuring. You could even say satisfying. She watched in awe as cat-man's head whipped to the side almost absurdly fast, his eyes wide reflecting his shock and possible pain, in response to the blow her small dirty hand had delivered. The whole attack was over almost too fast for her to fully comprehend, the only incriminating evidence was the bright red hand mark and small smear of black mud imprinted on the assaulted cheek. _Serves him right._ Kimieka couldn't prevent the hum of self satisfaction that left her lips.

And then the awkward silence.

It could had been hours or minutes that stretched by without a single noise-either from the two men that now stared at her like _she_ was the freak or from the surrounding nature which seemed to similarly hold its breath. Kimieka swore she saw a frog swallow down its croak so not to break the suffocating quiet.

"W-well serves you right!" She stuttered nervously in Japanese. She was mortified to feel her cheeks blush what she knew would be an unsightly red; from all the attention she was being directed. She hoped the layer of mud would mask it.

And still no one made a noise, which only proved to make her more nervous. She hadn't quite found the courage to look up into Greeny's eyes, she was unsure yet whether or not she was intimidated by him. She took a moment to steady her breathing.

"Listen I'm not going anywhere with strangers" She tried to sound threatening but came off sounding like a Pre-Schooler instead, and she felt another wave of embarrassment cross her cheeks. She was feeling her courage fading quick; the adrenaline from the previous assault depleted. She weakly tried to finish off her snarky affirmation while her mud plastered head was still hung high, "Especially with weirdo's like-

"Is that so?" Greeny mused.

Greeny had a rather frequent habit of cutting her off mid sentence. Kimieka thought he just liked the sound of his own voice. While Kimieka would admit it _was_ rather dreamy, _especially_ spoken in such perfect, smooth Japanese dialect. However it was still rude. And from the hideous self satisfied smirk that graced his lips- he knew it and he _knew_ it pissed her off. She could only respond with a frown.

A fluffy white cat and a Dr Evil chair was all that he needed to accompany the horribly cliché chuckle which escaped his lips.

Yep she was intimidated by him.

"Erh listen, s-sorry about the whole slap thing-and the mud on the sandal business, but you know you really shouldn't go around trying to kidnap schoolgirls. That sort of thing isn't really acceptable where I come from-

"And where _do _you come from?" Greeny once again interrupted. He looked slightly annoyed from the 'kidnap' comment. Other than that though his tone hadn't really changed much from the first time she heard him speak, which oddly didn't bring her any sense of comfort.

"Eh, Well here of course-oh assuming that _here _is America, but if you're asking about my heritage than I guess I'm half Japanese-

Her embarrassing monologue was thankfully-this time-cut off by the Cat man who seemed to have recovered from her earlier assault. His expression was almost comical with delight.

"Mortals really are terrifying! I had never been slapped by a mortal before, that kind of hurt!" he pouted.

_If it hurt so much then why did that idiot look so happy about it? _

"Listen I don't want to trouble you pair any further," She blushed further when she felt Greeny's eyes narrow in on her. Jeez why was so she flustered by him, she didn't think she had blushed so much before in her life.

"So I think I'll just be leaving" She murmured while trying to avoid any eye contact with either of them.

She had really had enough. She just wanted to return back to her dorm and have a bath. The smell was getting just too much for her and her feet where starting to hurt from standing barefooted on the rocky forest floor. She didn't ask the pair for directions; they were clearly out of the right state of mind, and she pondered if when she returned to her dorm whether or not she should notify the police, in case they were escaped patients from the states hospital.

Before she could move further than a safe ten feet away from the bizarre duo she felt the familiar dizzy sensation that probably should have alarmed her more-considering she had experienced it only twelve hours previous.

"A God does not heed order from any such Mortal,"

And then she faded into the now familiar darkness.

* * *

**A/N** just some Japanese terms for those who weren't sure:

_Haori_ is a Japanese mid-length coat that is usually worn over Kimonos generally by men. _Tabi_ are (shocker here) traditional ankle high socks worn with a separation between the big toe and the other toes.


	3. And Blondes and Greenettes

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Chapter Two: And Blondes and Greenettes_

* * *

The over powering smell of divine incense awoke her from her state of sleep. She was surprised to find that that was the only smell filling the room. She looked down to realise that her filthy school uniform had been replaced with a gorgeous but simple yukata and her skin had been bathed and pampered with a potion that seemed to make her pale skin glow. Her caretaker had even washed the mud from her untamed hair so that it was glossy and silky smooth. She had never seen her hair in such a state; it reminded her of her dorm mates after their weekly appointment to the celebrity salon down the street. Kimieka decided she would ask, whoever had done it, to share their beauty tips. She took a moment to allow her eyes to study the rest of her surroundings. The sunlight filtered through the room's singular window in bursts of light, highlighting the interior walls in stripes of glowing orange. It seemed whoever decorated fancied the Japanese culture, and had flawlessly replicated the beauty of the Edo era in this room-down to the detailed paper walls and pomegranate reds that littered the generous space. It was remarkable how effective the overall design was. It made her feel like she really _was_ in Japan. The thought should not have disturbed her as much as it did.

_I'm__ being ridiculous._

Still, it was hard to forget the swamp and its precarious slopes, entirely unrecognizable for the area which she had spent most her school life growing up in, nor the cooler temperature in what should be warm Orange County summer heat. Or the handsome green haired man dressed in a haori...

_Wait. _

That Bastard.

_Just what the hell did that freak do to me? Did he bonk me over the head and bring me here?_

She blushed. _ Was he the one that cleaned and dressed me?_

Deciding it was best for her pride not to ever find out, Kimieka left the room without even rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She regretted it immediately when she ran into a brick wall, falling flat on her back. She moaned, rubbing her elbow which had taken most the shock when she had fallen.

"Oh my, how clumsy"

So the brick wall could talk.

"Sorry for not catching you, but your sleeping expression was just too cute I wanted to see what look you would make when you fell,"

OK so the brick wall could talk _a lot(_**A/N**of shit lol). What made it worse was the voice was nauseatingly charismatic and indefinitely male. And clearly had no qualms with admitting he was stalking her while she slept. _So maybe the brick wall wasn't a brick wall after all-WOAH-_she looked up to the offending voice.

_HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS BRIGHT AND SHINY AND GORGEOUS._

Kimieka wished she had never left the room. This man-and oh _yes_ he was defiantly not a brick wall-was damnably delicious.

He wasn't a male model but he should have been. His hair was Achilles-gold and coiffed to perfection. His eyes had the same startling clarity as a mountain stream and the lineaments of his face were in perfect proportion to each other. _Oh and his lashes!_ Incredibly long, thick and a dark gold- lacquered and enamelled by the sun, he radiated energy and brio. He was the kind of guy who belonged on the cover of a romance novel.

_And his smile_. Sensual pink lips encumbered straight white teeth. It could be considered boyish if it were not accompanied with the slightly dangerous glint in his beautiful eyes.

She was sure her heart had skipped a beat or two, and it now raced to catch up on its delayed tempo.

"Ah, but I think I like this expression better," his charming smile was replaced with a smirk, which only made Kimieka's heart race faster, and he lowered himself to hold her chin between his thumb and fingers. His face was awfully close to her own, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Che, Mortals are really cute" He chuckled. A sound so attractive that it should had been forbidden. His dazzling sunlight eyes narrowed as his thumb stroked her bottom lip, an action which elicited from her a small squeal.

"I wonder how you will look after my tongue turns those full lips of yours-

"Kise-kun" The voice cut through any further words loudly

"You were assigned to watch over the Mortal and inform us when she had woken, not to play your games." The voice was dripping with boredom and a slight sense of authority. It was highly familiar.

Kimieka looked over 'Kise-kun's' shoulder and was not surprised to see Greeny in a different but similarly pristine haori, this time of deep blue. He had a slight blush dusting his cheeks but otherwise looked indifferent at the stare she was fixing him with.

"Neh, Midorima-cchi I couldn't help it I was so bored!" The gorgeous blonde pouted. His attitude had transformed so quickly at the appearance of Greeny it left Kimieka momentarily stunned.

"You're lucky you did not proceed any further or I would have had to tell Akashi-kun of your actions" Kimieka did not miss the tone of warning in Green-er Midorima-cchi's voice. Kimieka continued to watch as the blondes face filled with concern.

"EH! Midorima-cchi you wouldn't have done that would have you?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses before neatly folding his arms across his broad chest.

"I most certainly would have"

"Naw, Midorima-cchi is so mean!" The blonde cried dramatically. Midorima barley spared him a blink. He instead curled a finger at her, "Come with me Mortal"

"I have a name baka!" She hissed. Honestly she was getting sick of being referred to that way. These men clearly lacked respect. _Even if she was the one who just insulted them._

"As do I" He answered rather quickly adjusting his glasses again.

"Oh," Kimieka felt the anger leave her like a busting balloon. It was her fault if she had never introduced herself. She was being just as rude as they were.

"I have a name too!" The blonde chirped. Kimieka was truly perplexed at his change in appearance, down to the tone of his voice. Previously he had seemed so damn sultry and almost dangerous but now she half expected him to start spewing rainbows. It made her slightly wary.

"My name is Kise Ryouta," He added brightly, "And that meany is Midorima-cchi"

"I am fully capable of introducing myself." Midorima was obviously annoyed, "and I told you to stop using that disgusting honorific with my name"

"Neh but Mirdorima-cchi" Kise whined, his bottom lip jutting out to perform another rather adorable pout.

" Enough"

Kimieka remembering her manners, bowed low.

"My name is Hideki Kimieka, but I would just prefer to be called Kimieka" She had after all grown up in America where being addressed by last name was highly formal and could be interpreted as an insult. "It's nice to meet you both"

_Was it nice?_ She couldn't say it was entirely horrible. They were after all two highly attractive men, regardless of their personality flaws. I mean she was only human.

She straightened from her bow to find them both staring at her wide eyed. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Kimieka-cchi that was sooo cute!" Kise gushed, eyes twinkling a glorious yellow. She watched as Midorima-cchi's eyes narrowed at her, a dusting of a blush staining his high cheekbones, before turning around completely.

"Come now" was all he said before he started walking away.

_He was still a rude bastard._

He guided her down a large and rather impressive hallway, of which walls where covered in large ink paintings and supported by dramatic white marble columns. The pomegranate red found in her room still flowed through the rest of the abode, mostly in form of the inks of paintings or thin drapery of the large windows. It felt majestic while remaining considerably traditional. When they reached the end of the hallway they entered another room, it was enormous in size and just as effective in grandeur as the previous decor she had seen. It was also filled with the alluring scent of sandalwood and jasmine. Kise lightly pressed on her lower back to usher her through the door. He had been following a few steps behind Kimieka almost as if he expected her to run away and would have to block her in. His touch lingered slightly longer than it should have so she threw him a look, which was replied with a sly wink. It made her stomach flop uncomfortably. It was only until she was in the middle of the huge room that she realised that they where no longer alone.

Elevated by a slight platform, perched comfortably on a ridiculously embellished if rather flamboyant throne, sat a man of such devastating beauty it made her heart squeeze dangerously.

He seemed moulded from a different cast as he had an androgynous look uncommon to most people. While his oval face was small and smooth validating his Japanese heritage, his hair; short and groomed to perfection was a fiery red, unrelated to any culture she had heard of. And though his face was handsome in an understated kind of way, his eyes were anything but. As bright and spellbinding as lode stars, they could bewitch all who fell under his steady gaze in a blaze of red and honey yellow. Kimieka found herself desperately drawn to him.

_Like a moth to a flame._

And indeed she felt like she would burn if she got too close.

_Dangerous._

* * *

**_A/N _**_YAAY INTRODUCING__ A NEW GOM MEMBER, guess who people lol_

_I know some of the characters might seem slightly OOC but I'm trying to switch it up a bit from the typical GOM fanfiction while still trying to stay true to their original personalities._

_Also I feel like the Kise from the Anime is waaaay different from the manga version, so I'm trying to portray him slightly more like the manga. He'll still be my cute cheery lil Ryouta but I'll expose more of his darker side._


	4. A Fathers Wisdom

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Chapter Three: A Father's Wisdom_

* * *

It had been millennium's since the gates of his domain had opened for a mere mortal soul. A command placed long ago by his father, one that he had the sense to adhere to even after he had devoured his being. He should had suspected trouble when that bothersome Gatekeeper Oha Asa had abandoned her post; leaving the passage between the human world and his own unmonitored. It was a slight oversight on his behalf but he would be sure to ensure a punishment befitting should the gatekeeper be brainless enough to reappear. For now the appearance of the mortal should have his fullest attention.

"Akashi-kun"

He turned his head slightly towards the cyan haired deity, implying his attention.

"Aomine-kun has not yet arrived"

"No matter, he is not needed."

The water god had been entirely noncompliant of past century or so. A result of his incurable boredom Akashi assumed. It was inconsequential , so long as the water God continued serving him Akashi cared not whatever mood swings afflicted his subordinates psyche.

The cyan haired deity-Tetsu-allowed only a subtle flicker of a frown to cross his expressionless face; a movement Akashi's sharp eyes did not fail to register, before retreating to the corner of the room and awaiting the arrival of the mortal. It was not long a wait, and Akashi felt the unusual presence long before it was escorted into his throne room by Shintarō and Ryōta.

Standing between the two taller Gods, a female mortal, the first of which he had ever encountered. She was not at all of the kind of breathtaking beauty that accompanied most deities, nor of the feminine allure which graced the familiar Momoi. Yet the God of Creation paused to devour the sight of her.

And his ancient heart squeezed when she made no attempt to disguise her obvious attraction to his god gifted looks.

And when she spoke he would never again hear an instrument play a more beautiful sound.

And when she met his eyes he was ready to forfeit his immortal soul...

And only then did he truly understand the seriousness of his father's order regarding the gate, and the gravity of his world's current predicament. A mortal was a dangerous being.

And they were all very unsafe


	5. What Do You Think of the Sun God?

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Chapter 4: What Do You Think of the Sun God?_

* * *

"So what do you think of Akashi-cchi?" Her blonde haired escort asked quite suddenly.

It was certainly a question that could not be answered without any in depth thought. She had previously been ushered into the throne room where she had been greeted and questioned by a council of Gods. That's right. Including her present company and the Green haired bastard she had met at the swamp. It had seemed entirely unbelievable but she had since discarded any logical notion in place of gut feeling. And staring into those heterochromatic eyes back in the throne room her gut _knew_ there was something otherworldly about these far too beautiful characters, even if her mind was screaming insanity.

As for Akashi there was something odd about the man-God she supposed-something that gave her a turn...she had felt it in her marrow kind of cold and thin, dropping down her spine like ice. But when she had looked into his eyes it had been all fire and heat indulged by a deep seated rage, which was split off and repressed and hidden at his core. It was utterly perplexing and had left her with a rather vague read of the handsome deity.

"I have not met that many Gods before to be able to say my thoughts on his character, but to a mortal he seems...

_Unpredictable_

_Chilling_

_Deadly_

"...powerful?" Kimieka said swallowing the slight chill that ran up her throat at the truth of her words. Hoping she hadn't incurred any Godly wrath she snuck a glance at her companion's reaction, a feat proving to be less subtle than she had hoped as she had to crane her neck to view his face.

"Ah, he is that" Kise nodded his captivating eyes staring blankly in front. When he felt her gaze he threw her a playful smirk.

"And what does a mortal think of the Sun God, hmm?"

It took Kimieka a few seconds before she realised he was talking about himself.

"Ill-mannered" she muttered remembering their first meeting and how dangerously close their lips had gotten.

In the throne room she had met some other Gods. An enormous man with long waist length lilac hair that hid most of his long face named Murasakibara and a minor God of much shorter stature called Kuroko. Both men had the familiar overbearingly good looks as all the previous Gods she had seen, however none had possessed as strong as charm as Kise. So when Akashi had ordered the Sun God as her escort Kimieka had been partly wary. She couldn't deny he was friendly enough and he seemed perfectly happy holding any conversation, it was however his sudden transition between moods that made her think that perhaps it was all an act; and she hated any such dishonesty no matter how attractive the package. Still she couldn't help but think with his glossy fair hair and glistening honey eyes being the God of Sun suited him.

Next to her she heard him laugh.

"So mean Kiki-cchi!" He turned to face her with a pout. He looked like a little puppy and remembering that he was a God she couldn't help burst out laughing. Her mood sobered instantly as she watched his golden eyes darken, his gaze suddenly predatory and fixed intently on her and her open mouth while his tongue darted out along his own sensual pink lips. In one part of her body she felt her adrenaline unconsciously spike a feeling that reminded herself very much as prey, while in another part ...well she wasn't quite sure what _that_ feeling was yet; all swirling heat and vigour in the bottom of her stomach.

"Would you like to know what I think of you mortal?" Kise almost purred, a single step was all it took to close the distance between them and he gently guided her back to lean against the hallways wall effectively trapping her.

"er, n-no thank you" she emphasized by placing her hands against his chest in attempt to retain some distance between bodies. Her face she was sure, was as red as a tomato and the swirling mix of heat in her stomach practically consumed her. Unfazed by her restraints the Sun God pressed his broad chest against her, folding her small arms between them, and rested his head in the crook of her slender neck inhaling deeply.

_"Irresistible"_ Kise whispered seductively into her ear, inflicting goose bumps to rise up her arms and shoulder. She could feel herself trembling slightly before he brought his hands up to steady her. It would had been oh so easy to completely succumb to his advances, especially when his warm breaths on her neck sent a frisson of energy shooting down her body. However Kimieka was not so easy won over by cute words and practiced hands.

**"I SAID NO THANK YOU!"**

It was the second time she had ever slapped a man before.

First time ever slapping a God.

Kise seemed just as shocked as she was, staring down at her from the small space that was made when she shoved him back to deliver the assault; eyes wide and mouth open.

"You just _slapped_ me" he said softly in disbelief. His long fingers lightly grazing the reddened cheek.

Kimieka was just as disturbed that the most straight thought in her mind right now was how soft and cool his face had felt instead of how directly she just might had incurred his wrath.

"And don't think I won't do it again!" She bluffed, crossing her arms across her chest in false grandeur. "Just because you're a God don't think I'll let you steal my precious innocence!"

"Oh?"The sun god was amused

"That's right!" Kimieka warned. She wanted all her 'firsts' to be with someone special not just from a Gods whim.

"Then I shall have to earn your innocence?" the shocked expression on his model face was slowly replaced with something far more sinful and erotic. That look was enough to make her knees weak and palms sweaty(**A/N** theirs vomit on his sweater already, moms spaghetti lol) . She was only slightly aware that she was stuttering nonsense when the Sun God placed a deliciously soft chaste kiss on the back on her hand.

"If that is what _my _mortal wants," his voice was low and sparking with excitement "then I shall work very hard to appease"

"Ah, good" Kimieka encouraged but could not keep the nervous shake from her voice. It was only moments after, when she was safely back in her small room that she realised her folly.

She had just dug her own grave.

...

The black foamy waves of the ocean swell and crash with particular fever as its creator claims unknown respite from his own restless pool of emotion. He sat mulling in agitation as his pink haired companion needlessly conveyed her newly acquired information.

"You should have seen her Dai-chan! She is so little and frail, nothing like how I imagined Mortals!"

"Not at all like the stories.."

"And oh-such gorgeous eyes, looked like the ocean-

"Enough Satsuki" The Water deity barked cutting off her incisive blabbering and in return earning him an annoyed glare.

"You should had gone when Akashi summoned," She added in a huff "I don't think he was pleased that you didn't show up"

"Forget it" Aomine muttered. Though he adhered to the red haired God's orders when he thought it necessary, he was nothing like those brainless miracles that worshipped the very ground Akashi walked on. Besides he had not gone simply to _spite_ Akashi. The Water God had his own reasons for not showing.

"I have already seen her" he whispered, more to himself than Momoi.

Yes, from the first moment when she had fallen into the swamp he had been alerted to her unmistakable presence. He had after all complete control over all bodies of water no matter how foul or insignificant. After Momoi had bathed and dressed her he had appeared in her room to judge the dangerous mortal himself, from which he had been wounded from the first sight.

She had lain asleep and pathetic, the full moon highlighting the creamy colour of her skin, the slight curve of her slender neck and the suppleness of her soft jaw. Aomine had witnessed far more beautiful women in his expansive existence, many more of flawless appearance and had bedded countless of them. But none so had erupted such a mindless and senseless desire of which had encumbered his whole being. It was a raw and inexplicable need, a need to touch and feel, taste and consume. The feeling had been so overwhelming he had fled her room almost immediately and it had disturbed him with how often she had preoccupied his mind since.

And so when Akashi had summoned him to the First Temple to officially meet the Mortal, Aomine had refused. Too scared of his own actions if he was to see her again, and instead sulked in his underwater temple mulling over whether or not he could bring himself to kill the mortal before she ends up destroying him.

* * *

Ok so let me know what you think! Is it too boring? Should it be more smutty? Should I have a plan and stop making it up as I go haha?


	6. Peonies, Cherry Blossoms and Gladiolas

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Chapter Five: Peonies, Cherry Blossoms and Gladiolas_

* * *

**OK SERIOUSLY GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS IT MEANS SO MUCH! I've never written one of these things before and have no idea what the people want lol, so any feedback or comments helps me write even faster! **

**Also I'm so worried people might think that the story is boring, is it good? Does it need more drama? Or humor? Or WHAT PEOPLE let me know I neeeed youuuuuu**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

It became apparent quick enough to Kimeika that Sun God had no idea how to politely court a lady. She had awoken the very next morning to a complete garden of flowers he said he had specifically grown overnight just for her-which on its own would had been a promising start if not for the autographed pair of briefs he had sent her later that very day. With such striking good looks she doubted he had ever had to actively court a woman before, well at least she prayed for the female population he had never. Today she had opened her eyes to find the blonde deity in her room, having spent the night watching over her (ahem stalking) claiming he had felt another presence in her room not long after she had retired. Thinking it was just another rouse enabling him to play out on his perverted tendencies she had hastily reprimanded him with a smack over the head. She had found herself to have become surprisingly violent since her stay in the First Temple.

Other than Kise however she found she hardly ever interacted with the other Gods-all meals were brought to her room and Kise followed her diligently if she decided to stray from the small confinement she was allocated. She was beginning to feel more and more like a prisoner.

"Eh you're not hungry Kiki-chan?" Momoi Satsuki frowned as she looked at her mostly untouched rice and udon soup.

Kimieka had never before seen a more perfect embodiment of the female form before and Momoi's voluptuous figure of measured proportions made Kimieka's own C cup bust look utterly disappointing. While feeling significantly inferior Kimieka was glad to have Momoi around. Although having Kise about was not all together horrible it made a pleasant change to converse with someone who wasn't solely trying to see you in your panties. Momoi, Kimieka found, was an excellent gossip. The pink haired familiar knew almost everything about anyone and delighted in telling Kimieka temple news and current scandals. Kimieka was surprised to find out that the First Temple was solely the God of Creation's, and hardly any other Gods asides from Kise stayed together within the temple at any given time. Satsuki mentioned that a long ago they all use to live together, but as years turned into millennia the friendships waned and frizzled. It was sad Kimieka thought.

"It's not that Momoi-kun it just tastes...different than usual is all" Kimieka looked at the meal offensively. How any morsel of food could taste so utterly hideous was a mystery to her.

"Heh that's because I made it for you this morning Kiki!" Momoi's cherry eyes glistened in excitement.

"Oh, er-

Kimieka forced her most believable smile.

"That's why it tastes even better than usual! Ha ha haa, mm mm delicious!" Kimieka tried not to choke as she swallowed a small grain of rice. Honestly how could someone ruin something as simple as rice.

"You really think so Kiki?!"

"Definitely! When you make a meal specifically for someone it always tastes better!" Kimieka felt her stomach scream in protest at her declaration. Kimikea thought it was worth it though when she saw Momoi's face light up in delight.

"In that case I'll always make Kiki's meal when I visit!" the familiar exclaimed with steel determination

"Ohhh ha ha you don't have to trouble yourself Momoi-kun, I wouldn't want to get to accustomed to your...yummy... cooking(?) and crave it when you leave!" Kimieka couldn't believe she had said such a bold face lie. The blush that rose on Momois cheeks made her look like a pink gumdrop.

"Oh then you should come visit me sometime! I'm sure Dai-chan wouldn't mind!"

"Eh, Dai-chan?"

"Ah he's the Water God! He seems really grumpy and mean but he's actually really nice! Although lately he's been rather moody.."

Kimieka nodded in understanding, "So what it like being married to a God of Water? Rather wet I would assume?"

**"EEEH! NO WAY ME AND DAI-CHAN, I MEAN DAI-CHAN AND I..."** Momoi's pretty face blew up like a balloon.**"NO WAY I LOVE TETSU!"** She exclaimed loud enough to deafen one of Kimieka's ear drums.

"Tetsu, you mean that little blue God?"

Momoi let out a loving sigh, "Yes I have fallen completely for the God of War, we're dating you know"

**"YOU MEAN THAT LITTLE BLUE PIPSQUEEK IS THE FREAKEN GOD OF WAR?!"**

"Of course"

"What do you mean of course?! No matter how you look at it being 'God of War' just doesn't suit him!"

"Gomen" Speak of the devil and he shall appear

"Tetsu-kuuuun" Momoi squealed in delight, throwing her arms tightly around the deity in a rather Kise-like fashion.

"Please release me Momoi-kun, you're suffocating me"

"Just how long exactly were you standing there for!" Kimieka stuttered embarrassed.

"Since Kise left" His voice was so emotionless, Kimieka wondered how such a woman as Momoi had fallen for him.

"Kimieka-san, please follow me. Akashi-kun would like to speak with you in the Gardens"

"Oh-o-Ok!" A jolt of nervousness ran through her body at the thought of the red haired God of Creation. She had neither spoken nor seen the deity since that meeting in the throne room, and was surprised to hear he requested an audience with her.

Kimieka hastily tried to smooth her rebellious hair into place as she followed the cyan man through the hall towards the temple gardens.

...

Akashi Seijuro waited patiently in his temple gardens for the arrival of his tiny girl mortal. It was a distraction from his busy schedule but he found it could not wait. He had exhausted himself of the past few days in finding that cursed Gatekeeper, in which to send the mortal back on her merry way, but had found nothing. The damn witch had left the immortal plane.

Despite how aggressively he wrestled with his senseless desire to keep the mortal alive, he knew he would be better off if she was dead. It had not slipped his attention how often he found himself distracted by the very thought of her. And yet despite his logical reasons to simply slay the mortal where she stands he found he could not do it.

At least he discovered the effect she garnered from him was not solely restricted to the God of Creation. Daiki was a fool if the Water God thought he could sneak in every night and Him not know about it! Oh Seijuro knew even without Ryouta's frequent updates, and he knew the reason why. It was currently trying to hide-in vain-behind a five foot four God of War.

"Thank-you Tetsuya, you are dismissed"

Tetsu offered a slight bow before disappearing from view, leaving the small mortal to twiddle her thumbs with nervousness.

"I hope you find no fault in your accommodations, Mortal"

"It's Kimieka actually"

Seijuro felt his heart flutter when he heard her voice, even if he was displeased with what she was saying.

"Oh and everything is wonderful! Thank-you very much!" She clumsily offered a bow, a blush flushing her creamy complexion as he fixed her with a cool glare. They stood separated by only a few feet, a distance the God felt desperate to close. He resisted though, and instead busied himself arranging the stems of varying flowers he had previously picked. They stood in silence for a few moments, Akashi relishing the feeling of her eyes solely watching him as he bunched together an arrangement of peonies and budded blossoms. He fingered a particularly beautiful peony, the only one of the patch yet to blossom.

"Do you know what this flower is called, Mortal?"

From his left he heard her gasp softly, a sound that elicited from him an unwanted rush of arousal, pooling low in his groin. Damn temptress.

"A peony, I think? I'm not quite sure-

Akashi nodded slightly and rewarded her by turning his gaze back to study her. Her long dark hair had been swept back messily over petite shoulders. Only a few stray tendrils fell to frame a small oval face. Aesthetically she appeared rather plain, with a centred small button nose above rather full pink lips and a singular freckle decorating her chin. The only thing of particular interest on her face was her eyes; magnificently long thick lashes framing unfathomable swirling blue irises. Even against the exquisite blue and pink kimono she adorned, they seemed to outshine any known colour with an unnatural clarity. She was hardly perfection, and that was her appeal. She was flawed; prone to making mistakes, young and still uneducated in many aspects of life. She was human.

"Have you much knowledge of flowers?" He asked politely, watching as her azure eyes struggled to meet his.

"Vaguely, Akashi-sama" she replied almost bashfully. "B-but-

He sighed as she fidgeted with her hands; too shy to finish her sentence. Only a few moments before she had the gall to correct him, now she could not even hold a simple conversation. As if sensing his dissatisfaction she quickly spoke up.

"Gladiolas are my favourite!"

Swirling sapphire orbs met with his own mismatching irises almost aggressively, and they held him there as effectively as a sorcerers curse. Silence encumbered them both as they continued to stare, neither willing to be the first to break the contact, until finally her eyes lowered to the array in his hands and the spell was broken.

"If you find yourself missing anything," he said softly, "Inform Tetsua and I will be sure to accommodate you... _Kimieka_"

At the sound of her name she replied with a bright, captivating smile and Akashi decided he had never before felt a name roll so sweet across his tongue. Sensing the end of the conversation Kimieka offered a short bow and bid him goodnight. As he watched her exit he replayed their short but enjoyable meeting back through his mind. The God of Creation decided to pay Kise a visit, to ensure his unseasonable gladolias would blossom no matter how chilly the weather.

"Gladolias," he mused out loud. There were many meanings interpreted from receiving such a flower:

Innocence

Integrity

_**Infatuation**_

* * *

A/N sorry guys if there is any grammatical errors, I literally wrote this on a trip home from visiting my sister which is like a two hour drive lol


	7. Of Tempting Tongues and Heavy Rain

**An Immortal Infatuation**

_Chapter Six: Of Twisting Tongues and Heavy Rain_

_**WARNING:** Chapter contains small Lemon_

_enjoy ;)_

* * *

"A bath? How bothersome. Didn't you bathe yesterday?" Long lilac locks concealed the bored expression on Atsushi Murasakibara's slender face.

Kise had reluctantly returned to his own shrine the day before, with no small amount of dramatic cries and repeated complaints of hard work. With the beginning of spring fast approaching, the blonde had claimed of being completely swamped with the many duties acquired from the Sun God in the transition of the seasons. In his stead Murasakibara had graced her presence, a contrast that had made Kimieka miss Kise's bright, bubbly personality and consistent chatter dearly. Murasakibara seemed to prefer conversing with long intimidating stares, rather than any words that-was whenever of course, he was not already preoccupied with inhaling(she had seen eating and that-that was _not_ eating) a monstrous amount of sugared dessert's that had clearly been swiped from the Temples Kitchens. She had yet to have a proper conversation with him, her abnormal shyness surfacing whenever he graced her with one of his long unwavering stares and often resulting with her stuttering and blushing awkwardly until he finally looked away. In her opinion he seemed a bully, his large size an effective weapon for intimidation, and his perpetually blasé expression even more so. She was, this afternoon, determined to take a bath despite the Gods continual refusal to escort her. She had spent that morning vigorously cleaning her small room, something Atsushi said the maids would have taken care of anyways, and had ended up working up a slight sweat.

"Well that was yesterday" Kimieka sighed irritably. She was already holding her personal toiletries and her bedtime Yukata, if the enormous God hadn't been blocking her door she would be on her merry way to the bath chambers.

"Most people bathe _at least_ once a day you know"

"A God does not need to bathe, for we do not sweat unlike you grubby Mortals" his voice was deep and low and entirely condescending.

Kimieka had the suddenly violent desire to shove the soap she was carrying so far down his throat he'd be coughing bubbles for a week. _Let's see him act so big when he mimics a walking talking soap dispenser. _Instead she replied in an equally condescending tone because she was _way more mature than that. _

"Well I am a _grubby_ Mortal and I _do _need to bathe!" Her frustrations grew when he closed his eyes and pretended not to hear her. Instead he lounged back on the wooden floor, his elbows supporting most of his upper body in a lazy attempt to seem even half awake. Which she _knew_ he was, because as he had informed her twice already in the past two days 'God's do not need sleep'

"Well I am not going" He said simply.

"Well good!," Kimieka screeched, throwing both balled fists up in the air to accentuate her growing anger, " I don't want you following me around the bath house like some kind of giant pervert!"

His mauve eyes narrowed dangerously at her remark.

"Ah," Kimieka fidgeted nervously under his intimidating glare. "I mean you don't _need_ to come, it's only to the bath house"

"Besides, you should have a little break ya know? Get some food or something? It must be boring hanging around a _mortal_ all day right?" She finished convincingly. She knew she had won when his eyes lit up at the mention of food. His head motioned in a thoughtful nod which Kimieka took as his consent. Before she could properly walk out her own door way his long slender fingers wrapped around her delicate wrist, effectively stopping her.

"I think I shall take your advice and have something to eat" his voice dropped even lower, a smooth laconic note slightly suggestive in tone.

She nodded her head enthusiastically in approval. Internally congratulating herself on her own save.

"Good, good." She smiled, waving her hand in front of her to try to get him to release his hold on her arm, "Take your time! Don't worry about me"

Instead he gave a sharp tug on her wrist which sent her crashing down to sit awkwardly is his large _warm_ lap. Large slender fingers moved languidly to untie the knot of her obi, ignoring her weak struggles to escape his long limbs. His violet eyes studied attentively as he parted the folds of her blue silken Kimono to reveal creamy naked flesh and supple feminie curves; the slight sheen of moisture dressing her skin added an ethereal glow against the candle lit walls of the room.

"Wah, s-stop!" she cried embarrassed, subjected again to his long stare and she attempted to cover her naked form shyly from his gaze. His large hands slid back down to hold her wrists firmly and preventing her redressing herself, the layers of her kimono hung low and rumple half way down each of her bare arms.

"If you struggle, I'll just crush you" the purple giant whispered commandingly into the shell of her ear, sending a wave of nervous energy racing through her body.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kimieka screeched desperately, the grip on her wrists closing tighter as she continued to thrash and struggle feebly against his hold.

"Tasting..."

"A-Ah!" She gasped in surprise at the feeling of his warm wet tongue running along the exposed skin of her neck in long leisurely strokes. The low vibrations of his satisfied hum against the sweet spot in her neck sent a thrill of goose bumps erupting along her arms and legs, and he continued his ministrations downward to her collarbone.

"Salty" his warm breath tickled against the moist patch of her neck before descending his mouth again to taste her sweat spotted skin. This time his tongue delved into the pit of her left arm.

"Stop, I-I'm dirty!" she tried to push him away from under her arm, completely mortified that anyone-let alone a God-was tasting her sweaty unbathed body. It was disturbing to her when she felt the molten heat of arousal pool deep in her stomach. She refused to accept she was getting turned on from something so _uncultured_.

_Just who was the pervert now?_

"Hmm, you taste yummy" he praised, the corner of his wide mouth pulling into an attractive but wicked looking smirk.

She could not deny her sultry moan when the giants skilful tongue stroked her pebbled nipple, circling and sucking her left areola before moving on to its twin and repeating his affections. For a few moments she lost herself to his erotic touches on her naked skin, her body writhing and contorting and her mouth spewing forth sinfully lewd noises. She felt utterly _tiny_ and secure within his firm grasp and a part of her found it attractive that he was so forceful while she was completely _helpless_. She pressed her thighs together in attempt to relieve the overbearing heat accumulating between her legs. Sensing her neediness the purple haired deity parted her legs with quick hands, lowering his head between them; inhaling her scent hungrily.

"Waaah!" Kimieka yelped in surprise when she felt his hot breath against her woman hood's sensitive folds and the tickle of his soft hair brushing down her thigh. She clamped her knees together hitting his dangerously low laying head as she did. He grumbled his annoyance and released her roughly, bringing up a hand to rub his sore skull.

Her embarrassment sobered her quickly and she was thinking level headed enough to pull her hanging clothes around herself modestly. When she was brave enough to look at the deity again she noticed the obvious bulge of his arousal, tenting the fabric of his loose fitting dark grey Hakama. She blushed slightly from the full size of him, thinking she was glad they stopped before things went _too_ far.

She stared dumbly for a moment, her mind slow in thinking up an excuse to be rid of his company.

"I need to take a bath," her voice was soft and quivered slightly, unsure if she was speaking to herself or the deity across from her. With shaking fingers she finished tying her obi fitting her crumpled kimono messily back in place. She paused before lifting her head to steal a quick glance at his handsome face of which displayed no sign of any discomfort at the exhibit of his enormous clothed erection. His eyes held with hers for a long moment and Kimieka tried not to look away.

"If you try to escape, I will crush you" He said at last, calmly, without any noticeable change of his baritone voice. His hand-still embedded in his lilac locks-however revealed the darkened gleam of his violet eyes and Kimieka understood the seriousness of the threat.

"Ha, as if I would try to escape" She fiddled absentmindly with the sleave of her Kimono, the softness of the fabric working to sooth most her tension. His gaze lingered on her for a few more moments.

"Hurry" was the only word he grunted before he lifted his enormous form off the floor and headed in the direction of the kitchens.

...

When the knot of nerves in her stomach slowly started to ease with his departure, Kimieka finally made her way to the bathhouse. _Alone. _ It was the first time within the First Temple she had been left to her own company, and though it was only a small freedom Kimieka was sure to enjoy the privacy while it lasts. She needed the time to reflect on her earlier frivolities without the presence of Murasakibara's distracting company.

When she arrived at the bathhouse she was surprised to see two lovely looking handmaidens busy cleaning the remarkably white floor tiles and deep rounded baths. Slightly disappointed and rather sulky by their interruption of her solace, Kimieka held back from entering the opened door and sunk to her heel with a sigh. Her ears perked when she overheard one of the maids talk loudly about the 'stupid mortal girl'. Against her better judgement Kimieka leaned closer to the door to hear the depth of their conversation.

"As If any God would be interested in her" one voice drawled loudly.

"Well why then is she here?" the second female voice questioned. Her voice was considerably higher and reminded Kimieka of a canaries squawk.

"She tricked The Gatekeeper is why!" the first voice rose with excitement, "She's come to eat a God's heart!"

"Shhh Yori!" The second maid hushed quickly, "You shouldn't say such things! What if Akashi-Kami hears? You know what happened to the last maid that spoke of things she should not!"

Both voices silenced momentarily at the threatening implications. Kimieka strained to hear when they spoke again.

"And what do you think will happen to her?" Yori whispered almost breathlessly.

"Who?"

"The Mortal of course, you Baka!"

"She'll be killed obviously" was the unfiltered reply, "A God and a Mortal should never be together, that's why they exist separately," the unnamed woman continued in a specific matter-of-fact manner, "They are each other's enemies...and a God like Akashi-kami would never let a threat like her last long"

Kimieka felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight. A nauseating sickness formed tight in her stomach.

"It's a shame though, I won't be able to see Kise-Kami around if she's killed" Yori and her friend broke out into a fit of girlish giggles, fighting over who best suited to seduce the blonde deity, before changing the conversation into more recent temple gossip concerning the swindling supply of chocolate in the kitchen pantries. Kimieka had stopped listening. The not so small amount of bile that had risen in her throat threatened to escape if she didn't focus all of her attentions in keeping it down.

"_...She'll be killed obviously..."_

"_...They are each other's enemies..."_

"_...Akashi would never let a threat like her last long..."_

Her breathing was coming in short panicked huffs when she imagined the red haired deity she had met not so long ago in the Gardens, driving the sharp set of cutters he had used to trim the stems of his flowers deep within her chest and into her heart...

...or Murasakibara's enormous calloused hands, wrapping tightly around her own scrawny neck before effortlessly crushing her windpipe to dust.

"_...If you escape I'll crush you..."_

They _expected_ her to escape because she was their _enemy_. Instead she had been foolishly living within their home, sharing their meals, complying with their every order. She had been deceived, but she had not yet been defeated. She would not stand by idly _like a good little mortal girl _and wait for deaths blow. Whichever form it would take.

Kimieka took a steadying breath, calming her reeling mind and concentrating her thoughts. A few moments later she found herself squeezing through the nearest window opening and out onto the open landscape. The chill night air greeted her violently as her bare feet struggled to find a level platform for her to drop to beneath the open window sill. She stood in silence awaiting her eyes to adjust to the twin full moon light and blanket of thick fog before running almost blindly in the direction of a dense tree line. It wasn't long before she slowed to a walk and the swirling night sky began to rain. Behind her she could no longer see the impressive structure of the First Temple nor the flickering light from the lanterns that littered the Temples many garden paths. Her surroundings were now simpler and much less refined. Raindrops splattered into the soft soil like blood dripping from a mortal wound, coating her in a chill that ran deep down to her bones. Her hair matted and clung around her face, and her Kimono hung heavy with the weight of the rain.

She felt utterly miserable, but at least-for now-she was safe.

"Are you lost miss?"

A surprised scream escaped her lips and her heart beat erratically at the sudden voice.

"Ah, gomen, did I frighten you?"

The boy-or whatever it was- was the size of a small dog and adorned a disturbing lack of any and all essential clothing. He was staring inquisitively at her, well at least she thought he was; a painted white mask concealed his face entirely which seemed enormously out of proportion in comparison to his tiny, child-like body. He hopped on a large moss painted rock in attempt to gain some height.

"Are you a rain demon?" the strange boy scratched his chin with a tiny finger.

"N-No, I'm not..." She panted, _Did he just say demon?_

"Oh" his head moved to the side precariously as if the change of angle would help him figure whatever it was out. "What are you doing out here then?"

Ah yes, what indeed. _Oh just hiding from a team of Gods who are trying to kill me_

"I just-I'm looking for a place to sleep is all" was the lame lie.

"Sleep?" his confusion looked genuine and Kimieka was at a loss as how to respond, "Ne, what's sleep?"

"Erh-It's when you close your eyes and um, recharge your batteries...so you have energy to start the next day. You know sleep?" She closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands in an imitation.

"You mean blinking?"

"What?!-no-no you close your eyes for an extended period of time, and your breathing shallows.." She paused to example some exaggerated snoring sounds, "you know, SLEEP? DOESN'T ANYONE HERE SLEEP!?"

Jeez she knew Murasakibara had told her God's do not sleep, but to think there were actually creature's here that didn't even _know_ what sleeping _was_ seemed completely inconceivable. No matter how often she was shown otherwise.

"AHY! You're a Mortal!" the boy exclaimed clapping his hands together gleefully like he had just been awarded the Nobel Prize.

She felt the sickening squirm of nerves resettle in the pit of her stomach.

_Oh shit. _

Surely this little punk wouldn't tell anyone who she was? _If he did she might just have to silence him. _While she knew she could never seriously injure someone, she wasn't wholly apposed to bruising a few cheeks to get her message across. (Something recently she had quite a lot of practice of)

The boy to her seemed mostly harmless, she didn't feel the need to guard her identity at the point of violence,_at least this time anyways._

She didn't even have to answer however, the boy was just as happy drawing his own conclusion. And he had just classified her 100% pure Mortal girl!

"Ah, Mistress Mistress!" he chanted excitedly, "You just have to come with me, my master, he has been waiting for so long!"

The boys voice was filled to the brim with exuberance, and he pulled his tiny hands together in a silent plea. He looked so adorable that Kimieka felt bad she was going to reject him,"I'm sorry, I actually am busy trying t-

"NOOO!" the boy wailed, his hands frantically moving forward to grip a sleeve of her Kimono and drowning the rest of her sentence, "Please Mistress he wishes to meet you so desperately! You must come, you simply must!"

"Stop please," She felt the early ache in her temple; warning of a headache soon to come. She sighed muttering a sentence she had repeated numerous times within the past few days, "I just want to go home"

Why couldn't anyone here understand that? She just wanted to be back in her dorms, studying for the entrance exams of her chosen high school. She never wanted to come here, to be hunted and molested by God's.

The masked head popped up eagerly when he heard her.

"To the Mortal world right? Yes, Master can take you there!"

She blinked in surprise.

"Who is your Master?" she spoke softly, exhausted but genuinely curious. If his master could take her home then surely she would be wise to go with him?

The little boy cackled gleefully, "The strongest and most powerful yōkai that ever existed! Yes, that is my Master!"

_Yōkai__?_ She furrowed her brow as she tried to remember the Japanese word's meaning.

The masked boy drew a symbol in a circle on the moist dark soil, which busted into a ring of flames despite the ongoing downpour.

"Come, come, meet my master!" He pulled sharply on her sleeve with an inhuman strength not conceivable for someone of such small construct, guiding her to the burning ring and making her scream in surprise.

"My master has been waiting" He chimed once again.

"Wh-who is your master?" she tried once again, panicking when she couldn't get him to release his hold on her sleeve.

"The legendary first class fire demon Kagami Taiga...and he has been waiting so patiently to meet you, Mistress Kimieka Hideki"

"Wha! How did you know my name?!" She didn't have time to properly claim an answer though, as the little hand that held onto her sleeve pulled her forcefully into the awaiting fire.

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter y'all, had a fair bit of information I needed to squeeze into it without dragggginnng it out.

**Hakama: **Traditional Japanese loose fitting pants, predominantly worn by men.

**Yōkai: **Powerful Japanese Demon


	8. A Very Bad Kitty Named Taiga

**An Immortal Infatuation**

_Chapter 7: A Very Bad Kitty Named Taiga_

* * *

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP EM COMIN, YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL SOULS :) :)_**

* * *

He had been alerted to her presence the moment her unique scent drifted by his sensitive nose. The smell of her; so sweet and dangerously alluring, was rare even for a mortal female. He had visited the human world numerous times, a place just as corrupt and sinful as his own, and polluted with a mix of scents so vile he kept his visits limited to bare necessities. This particular scent would make the undesirable visits to that realm worth it. Divine in its purity and heavy with flavors, Kagami knew such a smell would prove too tempting a risk for other dwellers of the Zone and no matter how secure his abode he was well aware of the weak, fragile state of a mortal's body; particularly one of such a ripe young age.

He instructed his imp to ensure she was dressed in the human clothes he had requested for her, the foul odor from its previous owner should do well in disguising her own troublesome aroma and repel any advances from similar smell driven demon's such as himself. _For now anyway._ He wasn't foolish enough to think he could mask the perfume of a mortal in a place such as Zone for long, especially an aroma so sweet. It would be a simple task for any demon, whom all possess far greater senses than any God or mortal, to pinpoint the little girl with a single inhale of a low wafting breeze. The last thing he needed was _his _mortal consumed before he could properly utilize her.

Kagami was never much of a schemer, not one for lies and deception like Hanamiya or strategic moves like that damn fox Imayoshi. Preferring direct confrontation to any smoke and mirrors crap. It had come to his attention however even with all his great fire power he had not ever in his existence been able to succeed in his goal, no matter how frustratingly close he had previously gotten. He had decided perhaps, it was time, for a more indirect approach to the problem. _A plan ' b'._ It was simple for him to deduce his next challenge and the tools that would be required. From then on it had been a waiting game.

To wait the day a mortal enters the immortal realm, was almost a hopeless aspiration-perhaps even impossible. The Gatekeeper was the _only _spirit capable of escorting a living soul across planes, the current of which had been missing from her post for the past thousand years or so. It had been frustrating. Frustrating that he could visit them in the Mortal realm, see them, smell them yet he could not _touch_ them, could not bring them _back_ with him; a result he had accepted after many fruitless attempts over countless years. The fire demon had not despaired however, he like most long living creatures of his likeness, was patient. A few hundred years had not been such a long time to wait before the news of the human reached his keen ears, and now finally he was able to begin his plan.

It was crucial that it succeed, to fail meant a slow painful death. He was confident it would. After all, _**who better to kill a God than a **__mortal__**?**_

**...**

"Thank you very much for the bath and er-clothes" Kimieka bowed politely to the little masked boy called Abura. Actually he wasn't a boy at all. A demon spirit to be more precise, though completely harmless to most; save for a few oil lanterns which if was animate would claim differently. Kimieka supposed she should be use to such supernatural revelations by now, having traveled through the mortal plane and meeting a team of deities who desire to kill her _amongst **other** things the bunch of perverts_, just shy the span of a single mortal week.

"You're welcome, Mistress!" the oil eating spirit praised joyously, the small jade bracelets on his left wrist clicking slightly as he clapped his palms together.

She glanced back at her reflection in the dirty wall mirror, glad to see the hot bath had succeeded in relieving most of the tired bags from under her eyes, before readjusting the neckline of her...flamboyant top. The outfit she had been told, had been specifically retrieved from the mortal realm in expectation of her visit-to ensure she felt (like an idiot) quite at home. Kimieka considered many things which could be said about the act it's self:

Thoughtful,

Courteous,

_Or just plain cruel._

_And if this horrid deed was any similar a reflection of this 'Kagami's' nature, then the demon must be pure __**evil**__._

Kimieka was no fashionista herself but sockless sneakers _with _a denim skirt-_really? –_was in her esteemed opinion nothing less of a hate crime to any but the vision impaired. None more offending however than the hideous Christmas sweater, featuring a unique Santa-crawled-out-of-a-dumpster-and-threw-up-on-it-coloured boarder and a stupid looking Rudolf-_or Dixon or Prancer or whatever the hell else it was trying to be-_ printed on its centre.

Abura had nodded politely for her when she exited the bathing area adorning the specific outfit and Kimieka was sure that under his mask he was laughing at her pain. _Sadistic little brat. _Regardless however of her pride (_which was destroyed entirely when she first tried on the sweater)_ she was grateful for the change of clothes; a better substitute to the soaked kimono she had been wearing earlier. She just hoped she wouldn't be required to leave the spacious dwelling again before her less embarrassing outerwear was dry. If she was embarrassed walking down the bustling market ally simply rain drenched she couldn't imagine the horror of that it would be in her current state.

It's not that she hadn't seen stranger things, _the fact she had freaken teleported here in a ring of fire was the first example that popped into her mind_, she just didn't exactly know where here _was_. When she had questioned earlier Abura had told her they were in a lower pocket of the Immortal realm, attached to both the God's and Human's, yet separate. A place more dangerous than the other worlds combined and filled to capacity with immoral and corrupted spirits, who could run amuck, unrestricted by the God's overruling power from the plane above. Somewhere of eternal darkness, no sunrise or sunset-illuminated solely by a sky of _floating_ everlasting bamboo lanterns and plants as large and alien as the creatures that dwell there; called the Zone(**A/N**). She was all very confused by it but had decided not to ask further information, imagining that everything would sound unintelligible to a mortal's short lived imagination.

"I'm glad to have found you sooner, rather than later Mortal"

The voice was deep and raw, possessing a wild animalistic like fervour in its tone. Accented mildly with informal Japanese pronunciations, which speculated to a youthful owner.

Kimieka did not find its owner on her eye's first nor second sweep of the surrounding interior. It was only until she felt a hand rub against the texture of her itchy woollen sweater that she finally identified the speaker.

"How festive," he mused, his sharp nailed finger falling down to outline Rudolph's queer grin, "I think this suits you."

Kimieka grunted with offence._ Guessing this guy's Kagami the Fire Demon, huh? What a prat. _

His crimson eyes shone reflective in the rooms limited light, accentuated with peculiar twin split brows shades darker than the natural two toned red and black of his hair. He was very tall, her head barely reaching the start of his broad shoulders, which were draped with a detailed black robe that remained open enough to reveal an enticing glimpse of sharp collar bones, muscular pectorals and pale, scar speckled skin.

He smirked down at her and she watched an elongated fang slip out as his lips stretched. _Woah daddy that thing could chew through a brick wall._

"I think it would suit you better" was her deadpan reply, "The different variation of poo-green shades would compliment your eyes nicely"

The horrible truth was, she probably wasn't lying.

**...**

"_I think it would suit you better"_

"_The different variation of poo-green shades would compliment your eyes nicely"_

He did laugh at that, though only a short chuckle. Kids got spunk_, I like that. Think we'll get along just fine._ He had sent his imp to fetch clothes from the human world but he had never imagined the spirit having such bad taste. He supposed it was to be expected of the lesser life form-never having possessed any clothes of it's own, let alone an interest on human fashion.

He surprised himself though-when he had gotten past the initial swarm of denim patchwork and cartoon reindeer's-by thinking she looked quite _cute_ especially when her lower lip pulled down in a pout.

"My name is Kimieka" She grumbled through gritted teeth. She might had looked more threatening than a wet kitten had she possessed any slight appearance of ferocity, instead of the pitiful upturned smile and obvious rolling eyes.

What a stupid thing to say. Of course he knew. Kagami had requested her, had he not?

"I know" he said shortly.

The fire demon moved himself backwards to relax into an overly cushioned chair, balancing his elbows casually on the chairs arms while netting his fingers under his chin to support the forward lean of his head, allowing him to study her. She was very expressive like most humans and he watched her jaw straighten with obvious annoyance.

"-and you're Kagami Taiga right?" she huffed

"I am" he drawled. Though particularly young for his immeasurable existence the demon had built a famous reputation, particularly among dwellers of the Zone. It was something he had not actively pursued, but enjoyed non the less, and had benefited many a times previously on this fearsome repute.

"I heard...I was told...that you can take me home? To the Mortal realm." She sounded insistant

_Ah, so that's how Abura convinced her to leave the safety of the First Temple._

He watched her hopeful expression as she waited his response. _My my, what a gullible little brat you are. This should be easy._

"That depends really" he brought his hands down from under his chin, "What are you gonna do for me?"

"Anything!" She replied without hesitance surprising him with her impatience

_Mortals_, he scoffed. _Always in a hurry, but I suppose it is to be expected with such fleeting lifespan's. Such a pointless existence._

"I'll do whatever! I just really...just want to go home" her soft voice wavered at the end and he watched intently as her spectacular blue eyes glisten with moisture.

_Gotcha_

"Anything, huh," he scratched his chin with his sharp claw pretending to think it over, "Well there is something you could do for me-_only_ you"

"Tell me what it is, I'll definitely do it!" The swiftness in change of emotion which had crossed her face without reserve was record breaking. A stupid little smile now spun across her previously pouting disposition. They were just too obvious, these Mortals, as easy to read as a book-that was if he was ever bothered to read such tiresome things.

"It's nothing big really..." he continued making sure his expression did not mirror the cackling glee he felt inside.

"Yes"

"I just require a small task of you..."

"Just name it!"

"What I want is..."

She nodded her head like a puppy. He almost laughed at how attentively she clung to his every word, completely clueless of the situation he was luring her into.

"... for you to retrieve for me"

" ...an immortal heart"

.

..

...

**"EH"**

"See it is of no huge inconvenience" He ignored her astonished expression with a wave of his hand, though the site of her eyes-bulging in disbelief-was almost comical.

" 'll take you no time at all really," he lied convincingly, rolling a grain of flint between his thumb and index finger an action to distract himself from breaking out in a grin "Once you retrieve it for me you'd be safe home in your bed before ya know it"

**"Collect?! Y-you want me to k-kill...A GOD?!"** Her screech was so high pitched Kagami was afraid the window above him might shatter. It didn't, but he had to pause until the ringing in both ears stopped.

"Silly thing" He cooed, "You cannot kill a God"_ I have tried many times._ "Any would still live without a heart, do not confuse them with mortals-their bodies are not so weak" _But their minds are just as irrational and just as _emotional_ as a mortals. Their only weakness._

"So how would I...I don't understand what..."

"Ah there are many ways," he said flippantly, "It can be awarded to you, or you could steal it unwillingly...

"The most simple of methods would be to make one fall in _love_ with you." he made sure to sound like he wasn't asking the impossible.

When a God chooses a soul mate conscious of the choice or not, they are bonded for life; an eternal existence together if the mate is immortal, a momentary one if they were to love say... a mortal? Perhaps it was not the case with previous God's, but with the Miracles being the biggest group of heartless bastard he had ever known, he doubted no matter how sweet the allure it was a task without any real chance of success. If he was not so desperate it would had been a laughable proposition.

"Love" she echoed "with me?" for a moment her face looked more horrified than when she thought she was to kill one, **"But they want to kill me!"**

Jeez was she tryna make him deaf?

_Oh my dear, If those Gods had the brains(or the balls)they would had killed you at first sight..._

Kagami smiled showing his straight white teeth and pointed fangs, "Then make them unable too. Prove yourself more important alive" _Make them foolishly submit to you, and then to me...I will have the power...immortality...I will not lose! Mwuhuhhaha! _

She considered his statement for a while, a furrow in her brow while her eyes traveled across the room aimlessly, lost in thought.

"A-and after...you promise to take me home?" A hard look of determination suddenly settled across her face and she fixed him with a gaze so penetrating the Fire demon struggled to speak his next lie in fear she would discover him.

"I promise you, _Kimieka_" His devilish smirk widened when she believed him.

She nodded softly and Kagami snapped his fingers to summon forth the contract he had already drawn up.

"And now a kiss, to seal the contract" He watched her face blush prettily. _Stop blushing_, _Its not like I want to you idiot._

"O-ok" she whispered before approaching him. She leaned down capturing him between her soft plump lips and he felt the spark of magic pass through them, completing the bond.

He was still connected with her lips when the delicious scent of her encumbered him, the foul odour of her clothes drowned out by the closeness to her bare neck_-hmm smells so good._ When she pulled back shyly he was able to examination her face, lips glistening with moisture and a blush still slightly staining her porcelain skin. The view fed a sudden jolt of arousal down to his groin.

Oh, he almost felt sorry for those bastard God's.

_Almost_.

"So what now?" she grinned at him clearly happy at being one step closer to returning home. Even though he knew she would never be able to see the mortal realm again. Well, not in this lifetime.

He smiled back at her.

**_Oh human, don't you know you should __never trust a demon__?_**

* * *

**_A/N: _OK OK OK so you can _enter_ the 'zone', eh see what I did there? It's fine you can laugh, its funny.**

****Hears crickets chirping** **

**IT'S FUNNY OK PEOPLE!**

also

**Don't worry about mean ol' Kagami, he's still gonna be the cute lil dork that we all know and love**

**maybe.**


	9. So It Begins

**A Mortal Infatuation **

_Chapter 8: So It Begins_

* * *

"_Just what the hell is this creature?!"_

"_That awful noise, what is it wailing about?!"_

"_Poor thing, lost its mind"_

Takao ignored all the whispers and murmurs of the divine creatures as he left the dinky dealers shop, his business now complete. Oha Asa's lucky item for the day was a rubber duck and being of mortal creation Shin-chan had insisted he visit the Zone to catch one fresh. _The idiot didn't realise the concept of a __**rubber**__ duck._ It was not the most difficult of items he had had to retrieve but it was still unpleasant entering the Zone not matter how short his visit. The likes of demons and witches were not his ideal company. Takao hoped the predictions of the Gatekeeper ran out soon, being that she was not around to provide his master with new horoscopes, so the small remnants of her foresight could be at long last finished.

_I wonder what Shin-chan will do without her predictions? Hmm_

With no horoscopes meaning no lucky items, Takao could finally stop spending his valuable time hunting down inconsequential statues of bears and _damn rubber ducks. _It was a penny less thought but succeeded in lifting his depressing mood. Suddenly, a horrible sounding word broke him from his reserve.

"What in the divine heavens was that?" he asked himself, frowning as a distant befuddlement of curse words filled his furry ears.

"Who knows?" A pig spirit must have heard his question. He scratched his wiry chin with a hoofed hand, pausing only to blow a ring of smoke from his pipe before continuing in an uneducated voice, "Started up bout n hour or so 'go, coming from that there cave ye see" the spirit pointed Takao towards the dark entrance of an uncovered cave, a large red flame marking its entrance.

"That symbol..."

"Eh?" the spirit doubled back distracted with a long puff of the funny smelling smoke, "Oh yeah, that there's Kagami's symbol. That's why none folk gone inside to fish whatever damned soul innit, out. Nobody aint wanten no part of Kagami's business"

"Kagami?" Takao pretended not to know the name

"Yeah one of those big shot Fire Demons, only popped up few century's 'go. Just bout run's the shots round here now, so long there no Gods coming down here messing it all up"

"Hmm, you don't say"

"Yeah not tha I like him or any other of those demons much myself, mind you, just so long as business is good I aren't caring who my customers are" The pig spirit snorted with laughter, clearly enjoying some kind of inside joke. Takao just smiled politely not wanting any trouble.

"Still, that voice...sounds familiar" he wasn't sure but it sounded suspiciously familiar to a certain firm handed mortal he had recently met.

"Oh yeah, well if ya know em, be sure to tell em to shut their traps, they running all me customers away"

Takao waved the spirit away kindly, deciding if it was worth the bother to investigate the cave or if he was better simply leaving for home. As far as he knew the little mortal was currently a guest in the First Temple, it would seem rather far fetched to assume _Akashi-sama_ would let the girl stroll free, particularly in a place such as the Zone. He knew quite well how possessive and controlling of a God Akashi was, however Shin chan had also mentioned on a number of accounts the God of Creations level of unpredictability. In such was his dilemma.

The answer to whether or not the mortal was inside was quickly answered, and Takao watched as a trio of fierce demons appeared in the caves entrance. With a demons superior sense of smell Takao could only assume their prey of strong allure, enough to reason them entering an enemy demon's mark and risking the chance of death. Only one thing, Takao could think, so rare and worthy of the risk was the offer of mortal prey.

_Oh __**shit**__,_ Without second thought he rushed to the surface, desperate to tell Midorima the current dwindling fate of _their_ Mortal. Takao had never before seen the green haired God looking so fearful.

...

"WHEN I FIND YOU DUMBASS ILL WRING YOUR NECK"

She ran around the closest corner of the maze-like corridors within the cave. She was huffing with exhaustion but her animated rage egged her on. She came to another dead end and released a string of colourful curses. _Loudly._

"STUPID DUMB KAGAMI...BAKAGAMI HA HA HA!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT HAAAH HA SO STUPID, BIG STUPID TURD_,OH WHO THE HELL _EVEN LIVES IN A CAVE-LIKE WAS THAT AN ASTHETIC CHOICE OR LIKE YOU GOT SOME WEIRD FACINATION WITH ROCKS OR WHATEVER?! YOU STUPID DUMB-DUMB BUTT WEINER HEAD..., AND WHATS WITH YOUR EYEBROWS ANYWAYS THAT'S WEIRD EVEN FOR A DEMON?!" her nonsense really had no limit which matched her tireless supply of insults (mostly related around poop and bums). Kimieka thought it a wonderful combination.

"REPLY DUMBASS I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR MEEEEEE!" 'The big turd' or TBT abbreviated and previously known as Kagami the Fire Demon, had some _nerve. _After they had struck a deal he had thrown her in a blaze of fire and dumped her in these seemingly endless corridors. That stupid smirk plastered his smug face while he told her that while they had a deal he was not a babysitter, and she would have to figure a way back to the surface plane on her own. He had even had the gall before blasting away in his floating fireball to tell her she smelt, and her pungent scent was disturbing his _sensitive_ nose.

_That little shit, I'll teach him a thing or two on messing around with a mortal! Like my fists to his face ha ha ha!_

She was too busy laughing crazily with the thought of seriously administering bodily harm on TBT to notice the three sets of glowing eyes watching her hungrily ahead. Completely oblivious to her additional company she continued her never ending ramblings.

"WHAT, YOU JUST SCARED BAKA?" She bellowed into the corridor, hands on her hips and her whole chest hoisting with her own obnoxious masculine laugh. "HA HA HA, OH WIDDLE BWAYBE TWIGER CUB IS A SCAREDY PUSS OF A LITTLE TEENAG-

"Shut the hell up would ya?"

"EEEK! AH WHAT THE-WHERE THE HELL YOU COME FROM?!" Kimieka nearly died of a heart attack.

_Who was the scaredy puss now?_ _SCREW YOU INNER THOUGHTS WHO'S TEAM YOU ON ANYWAYS!? Just sayin-I WASNT SCARED I WAS JUST SUPRISED OK!_

"Jeez ya where starting to turn me deaf you know that?"

Kimieka watched as a man-_ish_ looking figure strolled forward, his right pinkie finger twisting in his ear to try to clear the incessant ringing. Man-ish because while he possessed a rather _impressive_ figure, clearly masculine in form, from his shoulders however born tremendous wings; black feathered and strangely silky looking. His hands, enormous in size, clawed long thick and sharp. He could, she was certain, do unimaginable horrors with a flick of his wrist the results bearing remarkable similarity to what as a knife would inflict.

"Wha, cat got ya tongue or something?" Bird man smirked slowly, this man, with long, messy ink-black hair and matching thick brows was clearly the leader of the pack. His two followers remained a few feet behind him, whether that was from the sheer size of leaders mass; with his massive wings almost completely occupying the small corridor, or from some establish hierarchy she did not know. With the confident, economical way he held himself Kimieka assumed the latter. If she had been of a calm and collected mind alarm bells would be ringing from the menacing aura the group emitted, the only thing she was focused with however was the location and welfare of Kagami Taiga.

"Hey you didn't happen to see a 6' 3" walking, talking, split-browed-turd, running in fear down that way, did you?" She tried in vain to peep over his shoulder only to be blocked by a wall of feathers.

"Wha?" He genuinely looked concerned, even glancing quickly behind him to have some clue as to what she was rambling about.

She sighed dramatically, making sure to shake her head softly as if a mother looking to reprimand a naughty child.

"Well, if you _do_ see him can you pass him a message?"

Bird man blinked.

"If you see him tell him '_Rudolf is coming for him and is gonna punch him_..." She pointed between her eyes, "..._in his turd head_!' and then you know, maybe sock him in the nuts? Something so he takes the threat seriously, you get me?"

Behind Bird man she heard a whisper that sounded distinctly like '_mentally impaired'._

"No you see It's a joke because of the sweater..." She pointed to queer Rudolf on her chest, "...well not the whole thing is a joke-just the sweater-coz like I didn't want it to be straight up all like _'Yo Bakagami, Kiki's coming to kick your ass'_...this way it adds more mystery and back-story. Like who is Rudolf and what's her beef wif nasty old fire butt Taiga?, and plus its funny for me. Alternatively..." she blabbered, "...you could punch him first and say something like _'Red Nose sends her regards'_, or something equally cool, make sure you say it like that though, like get low with your voice, _'Red Nose sends-_

"Shut the hell up!" Birdy shouted, his rough voice bouncing off the rock walls. He rubbed the back of his unkempt head clearly annoyed.

_Um, ok firstly; rude, secondly I'm right here no need to yell..._

"Fuck I preferred ya when you weren't speaking"

_AND THIRDLY HOW BOUT I SEND YOU __MY REGARDS__ BIRD BRAIN?_

"Listen Red Nose, we ain't here to deliver some message"

"No see you didn't get the joke, Rudolf is not actually my name-

"We here for a meal."

"...ever heard of the red nose reindeer? You see it's in reference-

"Ya know consuming souls adds to a demons life span."

"...and you know he's kind of grown on me, I mean _sure_ he's not the prettiest looking reindeer on a sweater I've ever seen but it tells a story. I mean look at his eyes...," She pulled her sweater out from her chest to stare down at the cartoons beady eyes, continuing to ignore her feathered friend in wake of her ramblings, "...they are slightly droopy; why is that? Is it from a medical condition? Was he born that way? And if so why hasn't he had them fixed? I mean working on Santa's sled must entitle you to some form of health care right, maybe he doesn't mind them? It adds to his character you know, must have been tough growing up looking so different from the other reindeer-wait...what?"

She paused for a moment to allow his words to catch up with her mind.

"Y-you consume...as in...YOU FREAKEN EAT PEOPLE UP?!" She shrieked disgusted.

His low rumbling chuckle was his response, the noise sinful and dangerous in its attraction. She felt, very suddenly like easy prey and the gleam in his greyish eyes told her he thought the same.

"Sometimes" he mused, his smirk wicked, satisfied with finally gaining her attention, "Most times It's just the soul though, flesh can be unpleasant of taste depending on the creature; witches are the worst, just disgusting and I don't like much fat on my bones so I turn from most spirit animals..."

He paused to quirk his head softly to his right, eyes scanning her up and down as if finally discovering something, "...I've never tasted Human flesh before"

"Oh that's...disturbing" she murmured feeling rather sick, _OK KIMIEKA PLAY IT COOL, LETS NOT FAINT IN FRONT OF THE HUNGRY HUMAN EATING DEMONS OK?_, "well if I see a soul or three around I'll be sure to send them your way, you're doing me a favour after all so don't sweat it, we'll be even"

Kimieka wore her toothiest grin as innocently as she could and waved her hand in farewell, turning to make a quick exit from the beings who were clearly hungry demons, "Cya Birdy and friends!"

_That's it, nice and friendly, kill em with kindness...yeah like that will work_

"The names not _Birdy_, Red Nose"

"OH YAH WELL MY NAME AINT RED NOSE EITH-ah!"

Kimieka gasped when she felt the heavy clawed hand of the leader grab hold of her shoulder, stopping her clumsy retreat and thrusting her backwards against his pale bare chest.

"What's the hurry, I said there's a meal to be had didn't I?" his voice was smug with arrogance, while his claws danced rhythmically atop her shoulder making her perfectly aware of her dangerous situation, "You know, I smelt something earlier, something that smelt just like a mortal though a disgusting one at that."

Kimieka composed her most convincing _Mortal-doesn't-ring-any-bells _kind offace and what she hoped what a clueless looking smile. She could just charm her way out of this situation...or not. She watched his eyes glimmer dangerously reminding her she was walking on thin thread.

"You're soul must be pretty tarnished to smell _that _disgusting"

_Jeez what was with everyone telling her she stunk today, she had only bathed just that morning!_

"Y-yeah It's pretty tarnished..." She had no idea what she was saying, adrenaline was roaring through her body as she tried to concentrate on a convincing lie, "Th-that's w-why I'm here alone, you see no one bothered to eat me. Kagami Taiga!" She blabbered, hoping the name of the Fire Demon added some degree of depth to her lie, "Ah he-er he was going to eat me before but said that...that someone of high pride would never eat a filthy Mortal!"

She wasn't sure if the in adverted insult would be enough to persuade Birdy. He seemed more intelligent than the demons she had met so far.

_Speaking of demons, where the HELL was that Big Turd, was he really just going to watch as she got eaten an hour after becoming her business partner?!_

"He did, did he?" Birdy hummed, she felt a chill run down her spine as he leaned into the crook of her neck, "Why would I believ-

She felt him stiffen suddenly, his sentence dying with a strangled choke from his throat.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL?" Kimieka squealed in surprise when his taloned claw pulled down her sweater and took a long, deep inhale of her neck.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SNIFFING ME LIKE THAT YOU WEIRDO!" Legs kicked, arms flailed wildly determined to withdraw from the creep holding her. She soon shrieked with pain as a single clawed finger cut into her drawing a quick stream of blood to soak into the fabric of her sweater. She couldn't help the few tears that escaped down her cheeks.

"Find something else, I aint sharing!" Birdy snarled at his two followers, his voice low and savage. They looked slightly miffed at his sudden selfishness but retreated back down the corridor none the less. Kimieka listened as their echoing footsteps faded until the only sound was the heavy breathing behind her. She gritted her teeth in pain when his grip on her shoulder spasmed, as if he was fighting to restrain himself against something.

_Oh my God, is he-he's not...is he?_

But she felt it, the obvious proof of his desire pressing up against her buttocks. His face turned around her other side where he lapped up her pool of blood with his tongue and..._moaned. _

_What the hell is he a sadist?!_

"Smell...and taste...so _good_, been hiding...how sweet you are..." his voice sounded pained and raw with lust, and she yelped in horror when he rubbed his clothed erection against her denim dressed butt like a dog in heat. Her head was starting to spin with the absurdity of it all, when she recognised him slacken his vice like grip on her shoulder.

"First..." he muttered breathlessly, rather to himself than to her, as his hand quickly slipped under the hem of her skirt and trailed upwards against her inner thigh, "then I...will eat you"

_OH _

_HELL _

_NO_

"**EAT THIS BIRD BRAIN!" **She twisted sharply in his slackened grip, spinning around to face the devilish brute and kicked him _**hard**__-like top taekwondo graduate of sixth grade, hard-_square in his nuts. (**A/N** _sorry Hanamiya, lol_) His handsome face whitens when her leg came into contact with his groin, and he doubles over with a strangled gasp, a string of incoherent curses following.

She then sprinted for her life down the opposing rock passage, the internal chaos of adrenaline causing her to laugh derangely like some twisted old lady who had lost one too many marbles. She was beginning to think maybe _she _was the sadist, her assault victims tripling within the span of a week (rightly so) and pooling a joyful and frequently visited collection of memories in her mind. If Kimieka ever escaped this damn maze of rocks she would be sure to replay Birdy's shocked expression over in her head-it was the simple pleasure's that life was all about for her after all, and she was sure an expression that spectacular would comfort her long into her adult years. She just needed to make sure she lived that long.

At least she was grateful that his closeness did not disrupt her straight thinking. If that hand creeping up her skirt had belonged to one of those pervert God's, well, she wasn't quite sure how she would had reacted. She would like to think for the sake of her innocence the result would had been the same, however as much as she tried to ignore it, the fact was she was almost entirely susceptible to their advances. Her previous _activities_ with Murasakibara were evidence of her weakness. Even the thought of it sent a swooning sensation rocking through her body.

"AH DONT THINK ABOUT THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" she chastised herself out loud. _You're running for your life from a raging human eating demon and your thinking about __**THAT**__?! FOCUS WOMAN!_

A raging howl echoed all around her. Evidence that his mighty Feathery-ness had recovered from her low blow attack and he seemed-to put it eloquently...pissed.

_Well, damn_

She should have known bad luck came in threes. The next corner she turned landed her face first into the chest of her predator and his clutch brought her down hard on her back with a sudden push. The landing was painful but even more so was his heavy form as he pushed down on top of her, effectively trapping her and winding her of breath.

"Naughty little thing" he tittered, "Now you've gone and made me mad"

A long sharp claw danced threateningly across her throat and she yelped loudly when it left a small scratch.

"I think I'll skip right to the tasting now" he whispered hungrily into her ear, his lips ghosting the cut he had just inflicted and his nose inhaling deeply against her skin.

"P-please don't" Kimieka heard herself whimper pitifully. It was tragic really, how quickly her courage had faded.

"That's right," Birdy cooed almost breathlessly, "Let me hear you beg, hmm? Be sure to make lots of delicious noises for me when I rip open your chest" At their proximity, his body was starting to shake again, the pupils of his eyes dilating and shrinking repeatedly making him appear frenzied. Kimieka recognized the behavior.

"That's not what you _really_ want to do to me though, right?" She was surprised with how calm she sounded, especially when she felt like her heart was about to drop out of her chest. It was a dangerous move toying with him, she just hoped it would buy her enough time to properly realize a plan. "You can't be serious about eating me, I mean how often would you come across a Mortal anyway_? _Eating me should be last on your list"

She almost freaked out when he fiercely locked eyes with her. His cutting claw frozen in its actions and his heavy breathing paused momentarily.

"Besides..." She couldn't believe she was attempting this, "D-don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty?" he questioned dumbly, as if the thought had never crossed his mind.

**"**_**Who would think that?"**_ a bored tone coming from their left startled them both.

"AH KAGAMI-KUN *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:* " Kimieka was so happy to see him she chose to ignore his previous comment. "IM SO SORRY FOR CALLING YOU AN IDIOT WITH WEIRD EYEBROWS, PLEASE LET'S NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the fire demon grumbled annoyed, "Oi Hanamiya" His tone dropped threateningly, "did ya forget where you were? Or do I need to remind you, again?"

Above her Kimieka felt Birdy stiffen before easing himself off her with a smirk, "One of these days Kagami-

"Yeah yeah, get the hell out before I decide I want fried poultry for dinner" A ball of fire appeared in the red heads palm, Hanamiya eyed it in displeasure.

"Next time, pet" Birdy threw her a wink before disappearing in a flutter of black feathers.

"KYAA KAGAMI-KUN LOOKED SO COOL!" Kimieka threw herself up off the floor and wrapped her arms around the demons waist, almost squeezing the life out of him. She just continued to stare star-eyed while he viciously _attempted_ to pry her off of his waist, "Jeez get the hell off me you brat"

He tried to shove her head awkwardly away while blocking his nose between two fingers.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG I NEARLY DIED AND-

"DO YOU EVER SHUT YOUR TRAP DAMN BRAT?"

"OH 'DAMN BRAT' IS IT, WELL GUESS WHAT _BAKAGAMI_ I LIED, YOU DIDNT LOOK COOL AT ALL IN FAC-MMMHMM MHMH MHMM" His large rough hand clasped over her mouth leaving the rest of her sentence in unintelligible muffles.

"You really are hopeless, all you had to do was scratch him behind the ear and he woulda turned into a limp noodle"

"NE? SERIOUSLY?" Kimieka felt her mouth pop open in surprise, "That's-I mean-that's kind of lame don't you think?"

Kagami just shrugged his shoulders nonchalant, "It is the erogenous zone for all demons, it cannot be helped"

"Oh, even you?"

Kagami looked at her warningly, "As if I would let you"

"JEEZ AS IF I WANT TOO"

"Shut-up"

"QUIT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO BAKA"

"Seriously shut the fuck up for a minute! I think I can hear..."

"SORRY AM I TOO LOUD? WELL YOU WILL HAVE TO EXCUSE ME I'VE HAD A ROUGH DAY YOU SEE-

She was immediately chastened when Kagami let out a dangerous growl. His gleaming eyes fixed on the far corner of the enclave with fangs bared.

_Eep! Is it Birdy again? Back with his friends? Looking for a piece of meeee?_

"Hand over the Mortal"

The voice was as familiar in its pompous tone as was the green hair which covered his head. The serious expression he wore contrasted with the yellow rubber duck he held in his left hand.

"Ah Midorima!" Kimieka cried in surprise. The bespectacled man looked her up and down for a moment before turning back to Kagami.

_Ah that's the only greeting I get typical_

"I'm here too Ki-chan!"

From the right of Midorima's broad shoulders poked the small black cat ears of Takao Kazunari.

"Um hello" she called back awkwardly remembering when she had slapped him into the next century. Suddenly she felt a strong arm pull her roughly against the body of the fire demon next to her.

"Oh yeah and what do I get in return?" Kagami called out lazily to the God.

"Your life"

.

.

.

"HAHAH ALRIGHTY" Kimikea stepped forward trying to break the deadly tension between the two impossible beings, "OK GOOD DEAL, BYE BYE KAGAMI THANKS FOR THE SAVE"

She saluted behind her to the grumpy demon before he was consumed in his fire and disappeared from sight. The annoying nervousness she felt whenever she was around the Green God returned in full vigor as she crossed the space between them.

"Um g-good to see you again Midorima-kun" she muttered bravely. She even mustered up a fleeting glance at his face. He stared down at her, his expression as blank as ever bar a slight frown on his forehead. Suddenly he turned away from her and walked briskly down the opposing path, Takao following loyally.

"Come"

She jumped slightly at the command and rushed to keep up with his pace but still falling behind by a few feet. _My legs aren't as long._

"_**Remember your deal"**_

She almost screamed in alarm at the voice in her head until she recognized the tone.

"_**Idiot"**_ it muttered again

"K-k-kagami? How the hell are you doing that?" she whispered, making sure her voice was quiet enough that it was not overhead by her escorts.

"_**Remember your deal!"**_

_Ah he sounded pissed, must be mad from being bossed around by a God ne?_

She glanced at the God in question, his broad back postured perfectly and long arms swinging gracefully as he walked. Suddenly an idea struck and she jogged up beside Midorima and slipped her hand inside his own. He stopped walking entirely and stared at their small embrace, "What are you doing?"

_What the hell does it look like four eyes?_

"So I don't fall behind and end up lost again" She offered a sweet smile and fluttered her lashes quite innocently.

He didn't say anything as he continued to walk again but Kimieka felt his smooth fingers clasp around her own gently.

And she swore she saw him blush.

"_**So it begins"**_

* * *

ಠ_ಠ _**Hanamiya**_

_***Shakes head***_

_**disgraceful **_ಠ_ಠ


	10. Healing Kisses and Sweet Promises

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Chapter Nine: Healing Kisses and Sweet Promises_

* * *

"If you cannot keep up, I shall have Takao carry you again"

"I can't help it! Your legs are longer, and my shoulder hurts!" Kimieka complained, her arm straining against the pull of his brisk pace. Kimieka almost face planted into him at his sudden halt.

Deep green orbs studied her critically, the pull of a frown creasing his beautiful brow at the sight of her injured shoulder. "You're bleeding" he murmured surprised.

"Y-yeah! That Bird guy was really too rough-

"You should be more careful" The green god admonished harshly. His long elegant fingers tugged down quickly the collar of her sweater exposing the bare skin of her punctured shoulder.

"Takao" he called "Come help with this"

"Shin-chan?" Takao who was travelling a few feet in front backtracked beside the taller man. The Familiars eyes widened when he eyed the wound.

"Oh" he said softly. Kimieka watched him spare a quick glance at his God friends face. "Ne, don't worry Shin-chan I can fix this no trouble, won't even scar I promise!"

Midorima's face reddened to the state of an overly ripened tomato. "I'm not worried, nanodayo!"

Kimieka felt herself blush when Takao stepped forward, his face hovering an inch away from her own.

"Shin-chans right you know, you should be more careful. A mortals pretty delicate and you shouldn't make Shin-chan worry too much" The familiar smiled.

"I wasn't worried" Midorima repeated quickly

Kimieka gasped in surprise when Takao's wet tongue lapped at her injured shoulder.

"W-what are you doing!?" Kimieka squeaked. She tried to pull away but Midorima's stern look kept her in place.

"Ah!" A sudden suckle withdrew another gasp. She was as surprised as she was embarrassed to find it didn't hurt. When Takao withdrew all flakes of blood and cut had disappeared.

"How did you-

"Im a familiar, Its one of my special abilities" He grinned.

"That's amazing" She cooed and watched as his brushy tail wagged at his apparent delight. From this proximity Kimieka could see how velvety soft his midnight ears looked and didn't restrain her urge to reach out at pat him.

"Thank-you" she murmured awkwardly, unsure if what she was doing was insulting or not she gave into her desires and offered him a quick scratch behind the ear. She jolted back in surprise when he made a noise similar to a cats purr.

"K-KAWAII!" She squealed as she watched his ears twitch and eyes flutter innocently. When she reached out to pat him again however her had was seized by a rather pissed off looking greeny.

"Enough fooling around, if you have time enough to waste then you should do the festival preparations yourself Takao" Midorima gave her hand a gentle tug and began their brisk pace again leaving the familiar behind.

"Waah Shin-chan, that's no fair!"

"Well you should had thought of that before"

"Its not _my_ fault your planning is behind, you where the one who interrupted the meeting by leaving to save the Mortal"

Kimieka felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Ano, I'm really very sorry for the trouble" She caught the Gods attention enough that she able stop to offer an apologetic bow, "and please I would like to make it up by helping out with any of this planning, if you would let me?"

He remained silent for a while, his expression remaining rather peeved.

"What star sign are you?"

Kimieka raised her brows at the question, "Virgo but I don't see how-

Kimieka nearly choked unable to finish her sentence.

Midorima was smiling.

"It is good you are Virgo" he replied softly

_Holy fucking hell Mr Moody Carrot head just smiled. CALM DOWN HORMONES IT'S JUST A SMILE._

"Y-y-you just smiled" oh god her brain had stopped functioning.

"Is that a problem?"

"Ah n-no" She laughed feeling her face blush, "It's just that, you looked very handsome just now"

_OMG I SO DID NOT JUST SAY THAT_

Next to her Midorima froze.

_THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING HOW COULD I HAD JUST SAID THAT SO CASUALLY, OMG I CAN FEEL HIM LOOKING AT ME, DONT MAKE EYE CONTACT, KEEP YOUR DIGNITY WHILE YOU STILL CAN..._

She heard him sigh. His grip on her hand relaxed and she felt herself squeal internally when his fingers laced between her own. Suddenly she was reminded of some stupid television drama where two star crossed lovers held hands like this and fans dubbed it the 'lovers embrace'. She was sure her face was an unpleasant shade of pink and she turned it as far away from him as possible.

...

Despite her nerves, Kimieka found it remarkably easy to be around the Green haired Deity. His quiet stoic nature measured a level of peaceful tranquillity about him, which she found soothed her jumbled hormones and awkward tongue in the many moments they spent together. Much to her dismay she found Takao mostly left them alone which meant many minutes of relative silence if she was not the one to speak. The deity had assigned her many duties, ranging from scenting envelops and cleaning ink brushes to more exciting tasks like sorting through temple prayers; which Takao had informed her where as valuable in this world as gold was on earth. Despite the hard work and his tsundere***** attitude, she found her stay with him much more enjoyable than at the First Temple.

"Mido-kami?" She watched the God gracefully writing neat Kanji***** characters on the scrolled paper. His arm was steady from what she was sure was many hours practice and long, fine-boned fingers moved the brush economically and without hesitation. Midorima did not stop his ministrations to look at her as he answered stiffly, "What is it?"

"What exactly are we preparing for?"

He sighed, and placed his brush neatly beside the paper.

"The changing of seasons of course" He said matter-of-factly, two of his bandaged fingers moved to adjust his slipping glasses "It is celebrated as a festival, much like it is on the Mortal realm"

Kimika bustled excitedly, "No way like a traditional Japanese Summer Festival! Will there be games?"

Greeny looked positively startled at her sudden animation.

"I really wanna play that fishy game, OH! WILL THERE BE SNOW CONES?! **I LOVE SNOW CONES**"

He looked just about ready to run.

"What? You've never had a snow cone before or something?" She asked curious.

"I can assure you I have no desire to try such a thing"

Oh my God(pun intended) he could be such a bore sometimes.

"How can you say that when you don't even know what you're missing!?"

"I do not need substance to survive"

Kimieka stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Don't you just want to try it? Be a little adventurous." She admonished

He blushed lightly at her last comment.

"If it would please you so much I would try it once" he muttered loud enough that she let out a squeak of excitement.

"I'LL DEFINITELY MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE BEST SNOW CONE EVER A-AND IT'S GONNA TASTE SO GOOD YOU'RE GONNA **DIE**!" She made a cross-my-heart-hope-to-die motion over her chest and without noticing the concerned gaze he fixed her, dashed out of the screened room to inform the chef.

Meanwhile Midorima just stared dazed at the paper screen she had just exited through. He heard Takao pop his head through the roof where he had likely been napping.

"Was that just now a threat, Shin-chan?" Takao whispered worriedly

"Don't be stupid"

He dismissed his familiar quickly re-focussing on the mountain of work before him, wondering if he would get it all done by the deadline in two days time. The Festival was never his cup of tea, it was after all mostly the Sun God's affair even if he had just as large an equal amount of work he had to contribute. If he finished all his work in time perhaps he would partake in the festivities.

Midormia for once found himself suddenly looking forward to the Summer Festival, not that he would ever admit.

...

Kimieka messily tried to tie the obi of her silken Kimono, a feat she had found frustratingly difficult. The gorgeous cerulean flowers that covered the print clearly reflected the warming weather. Tonight was the Summer Festival, and Kimieka couldn't help but be excited.

"Ah Mido-Kami?" She called out through her screen shyly

"Are you ready, we really should be leaving" came the brisk response

"I um, can you help me tie my Obi? I'm still not use to wearing Kimonos"

There was a pregnant pause from the other side of the screen before it slowly opened to reveal Greeny's prettily blushing face. He himself was dressed in an impressive orange colored print which clashed dreadfully with his green hair. _Now he really looks like a carrot._

"Turn" he muttered stiffly, and his hands went about fixing her Obi almost mechanically once she complied.

Once she felt him pull the last knot tightly, she turned around to offer him a full 360◦ view of his handiwork.

"There, what do you think?" She asked happily

It was as if he had turned to stone and Kimieka hardly made out the 'nice' that dropped from his unmoving lips. She was satisfied with his response however; smiling excitedly as she returned the compliment with a thumbs up, "You look great too!"

"A-ah t-that's...w-w-we should be leaving n-now" the God hid most of his blushing face with the adjustment of his glasses, another hand pulling her closely behind him. Outside a familiar old carriage awaited with an already dressed and seated Takao ready to help Kimieka climb aboard.

"We are ready now Takao" Greeny's face had settled back to its original colour though refused to glance back Kimika's way. Kimieka waved excitedly to the familiar who shot a sly wink her way, moving to the front of the wooden vehicle to navigate.

Kimieka too jovial to be sitting in silence started asking, "How far away-

"It will not take long" The God quickly dismissed

"Er, right" She pouted, his attitude slightly jarring her festive mood.

Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, an unsettling heaving sensation nearly startled her off her seat. Clinging for her life onto the unaffected mossy haired god next to her, she realised with a degree of stupid wonder that the carriage was now flying through the night air.

"T-THIS IS AMAZING!" she cackled gleefully, shaking the hem of Midorima's robe in disbelief.

"Are you making this happen?!" She almost yelled

"Of course, who else?"

Kimieka couldn't help but laugh at his cold attitude, did he really not realise how **_cool_ **this was?! She made sure to voice her opinion more than once.

"If you like I could take you again...any time you want" The God muttered softly once the carriage landed a short time after.

She was a little shocked to hear that. He wasn't one to offer such things especially when it was of no necessity. She didn't have time to answer however as Takao suddenly burst through the front curtain.

"We're here! Are you excited Kiki?! This is your first festival right!?" His bushy tail wagged excitedly behind him and he steadied Kimieka at her waist to help lift her down from the wooden platform. Midorima suddenly brushed past them angrily and disappeared into the crowd of strange creatures.

"Oh did I do something?" Kimieka asked worriedly

"Actually I think it was me" Takao scratched behind his head sheepishly, "I interrupted the date"

"**DATE!?**" Kimieka shrieked, "**THIS ISN'T A DATE!**"

Takao was silent

"**IS IT!?**"

"Sheesh quiet down, it's fine, I'm sure he just went to cool his head a bit, let's just enjoy the festival!" Takao patted her softly on the back, trying to calm her panicked state.

_OMG was this suppose to be a date? What if he tried to kiss me? EEEP STOP THINKING THAT IT MAKES ME FEEL TOO WEIRD! Wait isn't this what I wanted? If this is a date then, does that mean...that he **likes** me?_

Somehow that thought didn't settle her nerves in the slightest. She barely took notice of all the strange sights and sounds as Takao led her through the swarms of exotic stalls and beings, her mind utterly consumed with thoughts of the Green Deity. She was too oblivious to notice the familiar warm body that she bumped into. She stumbled backwards caught off balance but a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back safely, while the other hand brought one of her own up towards soft thin lips.

"K-KISE-KUN" She stuttered surprised, her eyes widening as she watched him continually kiss the back of her small hand. _Wow he looks **really** good._

"Kiki-cchi" he pouted playfully, "Did you run away from me? I went to visit but you had already left, Akashi-cchi was super mad"

"I-i" Kimieka blabbered incoherently. _Did he just say Akashi was mad?_ She thought of the red haired God and shuddered unconsciously.

"Ah but Kiki-cchi looks really good tonight so maybe I'll forgive you...If you give me a little treat" He cooed seductively and he let his tongue dart out to lick the spot on the back of her hand. Her face brightened up like a stop sign and Kise threw her a disarming wink.

"Unfortunately _we_ have plans with _Midorima-kun _already" Takao pulled Kimieka back out of Kise's grasp and let his arm rest around her shoulders protectively.

"Aw that's not fair now is it?" Kise's voice dropped dangerously and his eyes flickered over Takao who turned stiff, "besides I don't see Mido-cchi around anywhere so let me take Kiki-cchi for a little fun"

She could hear a small growl from Takao before he retracted his arm from her shoulder and left suddenly. She was positive he was going to find his master. As soon as he had left Kise delivered his most charming smile and extended an arm, "Shall we Kiki-cchi?"

"Er o-ok" she replied quietly. Truth be told she was rather nervous to be alone with Kise-not that amongst the busy crowds could be called 'alone'-given his rather perverted track record.

"Come with me I want to show you something"

Kise guided her by the arm further through the crowds towards the bottom of a relatively large hill. He smiled indicating that whatever he wanted to show her was waiting at the summit of the grassy slope. The trek upwards was relatively quiet except for her laborious breathing as Kimieka struggled against the tight restrictions of her Kimono and balance of her heeled sandals. She almost slipped a few times but was saved by the ever alert Sun God.

"And there is the performers tents" Kise finished showing her the view of the festival below from their clearer vantage point. It was larger than she had first assumed, thousands of flickering lanterns scattered through an assortment of tents and stalls.

"I'll take you to see them later" Kise grinned

Kimieka smiled back, "Thank-you Kise-kun this is nice"

The quiet certainly made a nice change from the hustle and the bustle from down below.

"Actually I wanted to give you something"

Kimieka turned back towards him surprised, "Oh there's no need to give me anything-WOW are you making that happen?!"

The area of grass on which the sun god stood began blossoming with flowers and he plucked the liveliest of the bunch.

"This would look lovely with your kimono"

Before she could do anything but blush he fixed the flower in her already decorated hair. His fingers falling slowly to tuck a loose tendril behind her ear.

"You're not much like any other being I've met, Kimieka" Kise muttered softly, so soft that if she wasn't so startled by hearing him call her by her full name she might had just ignore it.

"You're quite extraordinary yourself" Kimieka nodded. I mean just how ordinary could a _God _be? Kise chuckled lowly into her ear, and she stilled a shudder at the feel of his heated breath.

"So cute" he muttered, "But you don't even think about me do you Kimieka?"

"W-what d-do you mean?" She was exceptionally nervous now. Kise was so close she wasn't sure who's heart beat she was hearing thumping overbearing in her ears. It was probably her own.

"Even when I'm not near you I hear your sweet voice calling to me..."

"...And if I close my eyes I see your smile..."

"...And my fingers itch to touch you.."

"...My mouth yearns to taste you..."

Kise was starting to sound a little unhinged. His voice was cracking with emotions too wild and unfamiliar Kimieka was unsure on whether to stay or too flee.

"Um, then...d-do you mean that..." she stuttered nervously and her blush intensified as she watch him cling on to her every word, "...is it that, you love me Kise-kun?"

"How should I answer that I wonder..." Kise whispered playfully.

And his lips floated a close distance opposite from her own.

And he lowered them gently down.

And kissed her sweetly.

* * *

**A/N _ Wow Kise moves fast eh_, _Rushed_ _Chapter I know, let me know your thoughts on the Harem theme, any particular paring you prefer? Should it remain an open relationship LOL_**

*****Tsundere: Japanese expression that describes a person who is cold and even hostile towards a person before showing their warm side over time. **Pretty much just the cutest little babies and they all need a hug**

*****Kanji: Set of characters from the Japanese alphabet


	11. Sweet Promises Continued

**A Mortal Infatuation**

_Healing Kisses and Sweet Promises_

continued. . .

* * *

The swell of crackling rage flushed through his body like wildfire. And with such pulsating fire his vision turned blind and his mind only registered the hate...and the love.

His love, sultry pink lips tainted by the claim of another's, silky black hair dirtied by the hand that was not his own. It outraged him, more than anything previous in his expanded existence, and with such cried for blood payment.

He was aware Kise was speaking, the blonde's traitorous lips stretching and rounding with the formation of a question; words as meaningless as their owner. The surprise was evident in those honeyed eyes even as tanned hands attempted to strangle any such emotion from them evermore.

Did he really think he was hidden up here on this tiny hill, especially when he was with her?

Didn't Kise know he was always watching, that he couldn't stop watching, her?

He must have known, and yet openly claimed _his _mortals lips as his own. He had mocked him, challenged him, and now the Sun God would pay the consequence.

It took him only a moment to encase the Sun God and send him to the deepest depths of the furthest ocean , he had been around longer than Kise, he was stronger. Kise had been too reluctant to use any of his strengths, mores the pity. Daiki was looking for a good fight, anything to calm his boiling blood.

And when his rage finally receded and his sense returned the cries of his beloved reverberated through his very soul.

_Oh_

He had frightened his little mortal.

He reached towards her and watched as she tumbled back into the long grass, desperate to keep the distance.

It hurt him greatly.

But this was fine, he assured himself, he would have plenty time to woo her, to demonstrate his all consuming love for her.

He would make sure there were no other threats. Kise was the last.

No-one else would again taste those lips, or meet that gaze, and hear that laugh.

She was his now, all his. Until the day she died.

He took her to the sea and pulled her beneath the foamy waves, dragging her down to his extravagant temple and her new home.

And the God of Water smiled.

...

Midorima had waited out the front of the colourfully decorated stall for the past hour. It was an addition to this year's festival, and garnered a flock of lesser creatures curious to taste the abnormal delicacy originating from the mortal realm. The bustling crowds surrounding him did not discourage his patience, nor the hope that _she_ would show up, even if now (as Takao had informed him) she was in the company of the Sun God. The very thought sent a wave of annoyance through his body so strong he had to clench a fist to avoid damaging the surrounding area. Kise had a nasty habit of evoking such emotions, though only since the girl had arrived. Perhaps he had miscalculated in leaving her by the cart, nevertheless he was confident she would chose _him _over that obnoxious blonde. She had after all promised to enjoy one of these so called 'snow cones' with _him_, not Kise. In fact he was sure she was on her merry way from Kise right now, desperately looking around the crowds for his persons as he stood here contemplating. Imagining such a scenario pulled a slight grin from the corner of his mouth until he stilled himself completely.

Honestly it wasn't like he was anxious to see her or anything. She was practically _forcing _him to try these damn things, it had become more of a chore more than anything else, the past days filled with her excited promises and irresistible smiles, it would be more trouble than good to refuse her. _That was the only reason._

And so he stood patiently, uninterested in trying the simple treat or any other festival attractions without her, and watched as the crowds waned and thinned with the lightening of the night sky until he was the last left and dawn broke and the festival was no more.

* * *

Sorry Y'all for the irregular updates I've been moving house, and trust me when I tell you I had a lot to do. I need to be on one of those Hoarders TV shows honestly like I unpacked six toothpick dispensers today, SIX PEOPLE. NOBODY EVEN HAS TOOTHPICK DISPENSERS LIKE RLY BYE.


	12. Friendships Foiled, Friendships Formed

**An Immortal Infatuation**

_Chapter 11: Friendships Foiled, Friendships Formed_

* * *

Satsuki Momoi was in a fearful rage as she swept through the temples vast watery corridors. She didn't pause a second to rethink the destination of her march, it was obvious where her usually illusive master would be. Frighteningly obvious. And as she reached the chamber she was not disappointed.

He stood tall and almost completely shrouded in darkness; the lanterns all distinguished, at the edge of the chambers large cushioned bed. A small tilt of his waist brought him leaning down; hovering mere inches from the sleeping form, and the object of his affections. His eyes did not turn to greet her as she approached and Momoi felt a sudden pang of worry as she watched his passive face.

"Daiki?"

"What is it Satsuki?"

It was almost impossible to tell if she had just imagined his reply or not, he hadn't moved an inch apart from the large hand that incisively traced around the sleeping mortals face. Momoi resisted the urge to shake his broad shoulder.

"Daiki, I'm worried for you," She watched his dark lashes flickered as he blinked , "As your familiar I exist to serve you but what you've done to Kise...I don't agree with...and you know Akashi-kun will not be happ-

"I'm not afraid of Akashi, the only one who can beat me is me. Or have you forgotten that fact Satsuki?"

His voice was as calm as ever, almost as if he was in a trance. And Momoi not for the first time wondered if that mortal was some kind of sorceress, and her master was deep under some malevolent spell.

"Yes, but without Kise the sun-

"The sun is only a problem to the land dwellers, ease yourself of that burden and let them worry about what they'll do without their treacherous Sun God" His voice his time dripped with a frightening malice.

"Treacherous?" she whispered confused. Kise was their friend wasn't he? How had things changed so much that he was willing to imprison his own friend.

"I've never seen you like this before Daiki, it frightens me"

Daiki let out a sigh, "Then leave, I don't need you anymore"

She almost choked with her surprise. She could feel the tears building up with her frustrations.

"Daiki please, listen to me, it's that Mortal, she's not healthy for you-

"Momoi, if you say one more word you will end up like Kise"

The warning in his tone was powerful. He had never spoken to her in that way before. And as she exited the chambers she finally let the tears fall. He had never even turned his face to say goodbye.

...

Imayoshi the spirit fox sat in his black cushioned chair behind his desk, with both elbows atop a spread of paperwork. His long elegant fingers entwined within each other, his chin rested upon them. Across the room, facing him, was a particularly riled Hanamiya Makoto. To say he was surprised by the demons visit would be an understatement, being natural prey to his fox heritage made such willful visits into his den...uncommon and ever intriguing. It was only that curiosity that had spared the demon birds life thus far, as much as the egotistical Hanamiya thought otherwise. As usual Imayoshi's instincts proved right, the information the demon procured proved him even more valuable standing than filling Imayoshi's own empty stomach. After all Imayoshi now found his tastebuds desiring a more exotic delicacy, perhaps the rarest-mortal flesh?

"I suppose you desire something by delivering me this...interesting information" The spirit fox drawled rhetorically, it was obvious what the demon wanted, the burnt feathers of his wings practically still smoking from his encounter with Kagami.

Hanamiya snorted eloquently, "I want that fire bastards head!"

Imayoshi plastered his signature smirk, "That's quite a steep price you know, Kagami is the fire embodiment, he will not be an easy meal"

In all honesty Imayoshi doubted any lesser creature could take on the Fire Demon, even if he was rather stupid. Still, whether Kagami was devoured or not did not affect his own position, "I will provide an opening for you, whether you succeed or not is up to you"

Hanamiya's grin did not hesitate to slip onto his face as he replied with his usual swagger, "Naw don't you worry bout that, I been lookin to clean that bastard up as if I'd let the opportunity slip!"

"Worry?" The spirit fox chuckled, "How laughable. Personally I hope you kill each other and save me the annoyance"

He watched in amusement as a flicker of worry crossed the ever confident demons face.

"Regardless the outcome I dare say it would pale in comparison to the fate of those Miracles" Imayoshi let the tantalising bait slip, and waited as it registered in Makoto's sharp mind.

"Miracles?" Hanamiya's eyes brimmed with curiosity, "...what does this have to do with the Gods?"

Imayoshi contained his cackled of glee, "Oh nothing I suppose"

"You think the God's know about the mortal?" Makoto questioned worriedly

The fox spirit did laugh at that. "How could they not" he replied pointedly, enjoying the conflicts crossing the expression of his temporary partners face.

"You think they're after her too?"

Imayoshi reclined back in his chair, withdrawing his hand back up under his chin. He was not as worried for their prey as Hanamiya, he was one of the few who knew the weakness of the seemingly infallible Miracles. He always allowed for unknown variables within his plans, it's the reason he had survived for so many centuries, and succeeded so many enemies, it was also the reason he was never too reliant on a single strategy. This was an exception. After all, sooner or later, she would come to him. He knew it as surely as the sun would rise tomorrow.


End file.
